Counting on Forever
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: Left to raise his young daughter alone, Ezra struggles to rebuild his life after Aria abruptly leaves. Four years later, although a successful author and happy with his daughter, there still a missing puzzle piece to his heart. What happens when this piece unexpectedly reappears?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So like said before, here's my new story. Hope y'all like it :) Oh and a big thanks to my bffl Carlet for helping me!**

Ezra, yet again was up for the fourth night that week. It was impossible for him to get any sleep when this month rolled around. Every year it was the same. Every long and cold month of December, was a long and cold month for his heart. From the very beginning to the very end. He'd go back to being vulnerable and weak, instead of being the happy and strong person he always tried to be. After taking a big drink of water, to ease down the insomnia pills, he finally crawled into bed, as he would be needing the sleep the following day since it was his daughter's birthday party. But the bed wasn't that welcoming bed it used to be years ago. Instead, it was just cold sheets waiting for him every night. Slowly the pills started kicking in and within minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

Ezra was awoken the next morning, by an overly excited little girl practically screaming in his ear.

"Daddy! Daddy" The little girl cried with excitement. "It's my birthday!"

Ezra lazily rolled over and was met with his daughter's wide hazel eyes. His daughter was a pint-sized version of her mother. The only features she'd inherited from her father were his set of messy curls and ears. Everything else was all her. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"It is? Are you sure?" Ezra joked as he pulled his daughter close to him.

"Yes Daddy! I'm _five_ today!" The little girl replied with glee. "Remember? My party's today."

"Oh yeah it is isn't it?" Ezra laughed. "Happy Birthday princess."

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled. "Now come on! Let's get ready!" She tugged on Ezra's arm.

"Olivia, it's still too early. It's eight in the morning." Ezra whined.

"But Daddy, I'm _so_ excited! I'm _five_ Daddy, _five. _A whole hand_." _ She explained holding up her hand.

Ezra laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're getting so big sweetie, but you're always gonna be Daddy's baby." Ezra said hugging his daughter.

Olivia hugged her dad back just as tight and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you too sweetheart." Ezra replied giving her cute nose a kiss. "Now what do you say we go out for breakfast and let the day begin?" Ezra asked, knowing he wouldn't be falling back asleep.

"Let's go Daddy!" Olivia replied before running off.

* * *

Olivia was helping Ezra blow up the balloons when the doorbell rang. She quickly dropped the balloons and ran to the door.

"Careful Livey" Ezra warned from the kitchen.

Olivia gave him a small nod before opening the door.

"Uncle Mike!" She yelled jumping into his arms.

"Hey kiddo."

He closed the door behind him and rested Olivia on his hip. Ezra came from the kitchen just as he was in.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey man."

"How's it going? Thank you so much for helping us set up for the party."

"No problem. Anything for my princess." Mike laughed. He set Olivia down who went back to the balloons.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked Ezra, noticing he was a bit distracted.

"I'm alright. You know, same as always."

"I'm sorry man."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Ezra replied with a sigh. "So are Byron and Ella coming now or later?"

"They said they'd be here to help, so they should be here any second."

"Ok. Well can you do me a favor and go down to the bakery and get the cake? and while you're out can you pick up some more plates?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No that's all. Thanks."

Mike gave him a nod before walking out . Ezra went back to getting everything ready for later on. Olivia was beyond excited and although Ezra was also happy, he couldn't shake away the unbearable pain that his daughter would have yet another birthday party without her mother.

* * *

Ezra had just finished setting up the last set of decorations when the doorbell rang. He checked his watch. _4:00, _right when the party was supposed to start. There was only one person who was overly obsessed with being everywhere right on time. Spencer. He laughed softly to himself when the person behind the door was revealed.

"Hey Spencer, Toby." Ezra chuckled softly.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Spencer eyed him suspiciously.

"I was just thinking that _you_ would show up right on time."

"Hey, it's my thing." She laughed back, stepping in, Toby behind her.

"So Toby how's the company coming around?"

Toby had just recently opened up his own construction company and already it was well known throughout Pennsylvania.

"Really great. How about you? How's the writing?"

"I'm taking a break from it for a while. Just trying to spend all the time I have with Olivia. I've thought about going back to teaching but I'm not sure."

"Well after having three best sellers, you deserve a break, as for the teaching, go for it. It's something you love to do besides writing."

"I guess so." He sighed.

He was proud of his success, but couldn't bring himself to be happy about it because she couldn't share it with _her._ And he couldn't convince himself to start teaching again because he feared he wouldn't give his daughter enough time. He just wanted to make sure she knew he loved her.

"Ezra, you were an amazing teacher and you love to teach."

" I know, I just don't want her to feel alone. I want to spend all my time with her. She already doesn't have a mother and" He sighed and shook his head. "I just don't get how someone who was so in love with the both of us, could just leave."

Spencer gave him a sympathetic smile. She too was angry at Aria but also worried and scared about her.

"I'll never understand either Ezra." Spencer said sympathetically.

Ezra gave her a nod and small smile but decided it'd be better to talk about something else as he didn't feel like breaking down. He hated when people felt sorry for him.

"So how's pregnancy treating you?" Ezra asked

"Exhausting. But I can't wait to push this kid out. One more month" Spencer replied with a sigh. "Speaking of kids, where's yours?"

"Olivia!" Ezra called. "Look who's here."

Almost immediately, she came running down the stairs, her eyes growing wide with excitement when she saw who it was, but most importantly, when she saw the jumbo sized gift beside them.

"Auntie Spencer, Uncle Toby!" She ran up to them.

"Hey there princess." Spencer cooed placing her on her lap. "Happy Birthday!"

"Here munchkin, this is for you." Toby said, patting the huge gift.

"Thank you so much!" She said giving them each a hug.

Soon, their house filled up with family and friends. Some of Sophie's preschool friends were over too, filling the house with four and five year old energy and screaming. It wasn't even past six, and Ezra was already exhausted. But he didn't mind. All he cared about was making his princess happy. Soon it was time to cut the cake, and everyone gathered around the happy little girl.

"Happy Birthday Olivia" Everyone cheered as she blew out the candles.

"Ezra, go stand next to her. I want to get a picture of you two." Hanna said.

Ezra did as he was told and stood next to his daughter. Olivia instantly wrapped her arms around her father's neck and smiled big.

"Say cheese" Hanna ordered.

"Cheese." They both replied.

It was moments like these that were hard for Ezra. Olivia could only take pictures with him. All their family photos were just the two of them. Olivia didn't seem to mind most of the time, as her daddy was her entire world, but it bothered Ezra. No. It angered him. It angered him that Olivia had to grow up without a mother, something every little girl deserved. And what angered him most was that no matter how hard he tried to hate Aria for leaving them, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He still loved her, more than anything, but his anger and disappointment for her was too much to admit his feeling to anybody. He sighed and continued on with the night, not letting his thoughts ruin this day for them. Soon though, it became dark, and once it started snowing, as it was December, everyone headed back home, leaving Ezra and Olivia once again alone.

"Thank you for everything Daddy." Olivia said cuddling next to him.

"Did you have fun baby?" Ezra asked. "Did you like your party?"

"So so much Daddy." She smiled. " I got so many presents!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

Olivia took the necklace she always wore off her neck and opened up the locket.

"Mommy's so pretty." She smiled, staring at it intently.

"Very much so." Ezra replied with a sigh "You look just like her."

Olivia smiled upon hearing those words. She crawled onto his lap and snuggled closer to Ezra resting her head in the crook of his neck. Minutes passed and she began to doze off.

"I wish she was here Daddy." Olivia sighed and within instants, fell asleep in her father's arms.

He stroked his daughters curls and kissed the top of her head gently.

"So do I princess." Ezra simply said, letting a few tears fall. "So do I."

**A/N: Sooo? What'd y'all think? Is it good? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Damn! Can't believe all the reviews and follows I got with the first chapter. Y'all are amazing. If this keeps up, imma be posting constantly. Anywho, here's chapter two. Lol that rhymed. **

**Disclaimer: don't own PLL**

Aria finally got up from the living room couch, setting down the blanket she was clutching to her chest, and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You Ok sweetie?" Emma, her Grandmother asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ok Grandma. You know I just don't like this time of year." Aria replied taking a big gulp of water.

"Come here." Emma patted the seat next to her.

Aria hesitantly walked over and sat down. As she did, her grandmother instantly wrapped her arms around Aria's small frame.

"Everything will be Ok one day." Emma said, placing a sweet kiss on top of her head.

"I just miss them so much." Aria cried, bringing the small blanket yet again to her chest. "And today's her birthday. Another birthday without me."

"Sweetie, don't cry. You'll be alright."

"I've just been so strong Grandma, with _everything_ I've been through, I don't think I can keep playing that role. I can't."

"Aria, you're the strongest person I know. We can fix this. _You_ can fix this."

"I'm not so sure." Aria sighed. "They both probably hate me and who can blame them. I just packed up and left. Why did I grandma?. Thinking back, it would have been better to be with them. I've been miserable ever since I left them."

"Honey, you had a understandable reason." Emma soothed. "Now, come on, theres that cake waiting over there for us."

Emma got up and started to walk but stopped when she noticed Aria still sitting.

"Aria, come on, it's a tradition. Do it for her."

"You're right."

Aria followed Emma into the kitchen and set everything up. They brought the cake over to the coffee table, which was filled with the very few baby pictures she had of her daughter.

"Five already." Emma sighed.

"Yeah. Five years old." Aria said, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ready?" Emma asked. Aria nodded.

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Olivia, Happy Birthday to you." _

As they both finished singing, Aria couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She let them run freely down her cheeks and cried into her grandmother as she held her. Every year it was always the same. Each year they would buy a cake and celebrate Olivia's birthday. And each year Aria would break down during that day. December was just the hardest and most painful month for her. For the next couple of minutes all heard in the house, were Aria's soft sobs and whimpers.

"I-I'm gonna go to bed." Aria got up, wiping her tears away. "With Winter break at the end of the week, I have a lot to do."

"Ok sweetie. Good night."

"Goodnight." Aria replied, giving her a weak smile.

Aria walked up to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She walked over to her nightstand and took the picture she had of her, Ezra, and their daughter. She slipped under the covers, holding the picture for dear life. She brought the picture to her lips, and gave her daughter a kiss.

"Happy Birthday princess." Aria whimpered. "I miss you"

Hours passed, and Aria eventually fell into a deep slumber, not letting go of her picture at all and laying on her daughter's baby blanket the whole night.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep._

Aria rolled over to turn off the annoying sound coming from her alarm clock. She struggled, but managed to get out of bed. She walked over to her bathroom, preparing for the long Monday, but specifically week, ahead of her. When she looked up, she was shocked, almost frightened by her reflection. Her eyes were swollen from the crying from the previous night and her hair was a mess. She loved teaching, but today she just felt like staying home curled up, wanting to make all the pain disappear. Even though she told herself leaving was the right thing to do, she always regretted it. Always. Teaching High School English across the Elementary school only made the pain worse, as sometimes she'd stare out the windows and watch as mothers picked up their little girls, something she couldn't do. Setting those thoughts aside, she finally got ready and prepared for that long week ahead of her.

* * *

The days soon flew by and Thursday night fast approached. Aria was grateful that the next day would be Friday and Winter break for two weeks. That week had been hell for her, she didn't know why but she couldn't seem to ease the pain. She was usually strong and would only cry on her birthday, but this week something was bothering her. She was crying every night and growing crazy with the need to see her daughter again. She knew that they wouldn't welcome her with open arms, she couldn't blame them though, but her desire to go back to Pennsylvania wouldn't go away. She was welcomed home with the sweet smell of apple pie.

"I'm home Grandma." Aria called out, closing the door behind.

It seemed like forever until Emma finally came out of the kitchen, as the house was far too big for just the two of them. Emma had inherited a lot of money from both Aria's great grandparents and her Grandpa who'd passed a few years ago. She was the one that helped Aria with all that she needed, as spending money wasn't an issue, especially spending it on her only granddaughter and Aria was forever grateful for that. Emma came over and enveloped her in a hug. This caused Aria to start to tear up as she became weak remembering how her Mom would welcome her home from school, or Ezra from work. Emma pulled out of the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, It's ok." Emma soothed. "Come on, there's an apple pie waiting for us."

"Thanks grandma, but I'm really not that hungry." Aria said as she put her stuff down.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything for the past few days. That's not good for you." Emma stated sternly. "Now come on, I know you love apple pie."

Aria tried to protest but it was useless so instead she just followed her grandmother into the kitchen. Emma brought out the plates and put the coffee maker to work. She then walked out into the dining room, two slices of apple pie in hand, and took a seat across from Aria who was currently picking at her nail.

"Here." Emma said softly, pushing the plate towards her.

"Thanks." Aria replied giving her a small smile.

In that time, Emma had finished her slice and had brought them each back a cup of coffee, and Aria wasn't halfway done with her slice. Emma noticed her just picking at it and trying hard not to cry. Instead of saying anything, Emma just sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"You know, the girls and I would always use your recipe to bake at our sleepovers." Aria finally said. "We would have so much fun trying to make it as good as yours but always failing." Aria released a small laugh.

She played around with her slice before speaking up again.

"They probably hate me too you know. Probably think i'm the worst person ever for abandoning my family, but what hurts me most Grandma is that Ezra and Olivia hate me the most."

"Honey don't say that. Nobody hates you."

"They do. I know they do. I hate myself."

"Aria, you know I never agreed with your reasons, but I supported you and helped you because I love you. Don't hate yourself, a lot of people love you. You have your parents, your friends, Ezra and your daughter who all love you like crazy."

"Really?" Aria laughed sarcastically. "My parents probably hate me too. and lets not talk about Ezra, he probably remarried and Olivia probably loves her new Mommy." Aria replied with tears. "I mean why would he stick around single for all this time after what I did." She was silent for a moment. "I just love him so much. I don't know what I would do seeing him or even thinking of him with someone else. I miss them both so much."

Aria suddenly broke down crying hysterically. As much as Emma tried to comfort her and make her feel better, everything she tried was useless. Aria knew she had to do something about this before it went too far. All this crying and not eating, wasn't good at all for her. The thought had crossed her mind all throughout the week, but she kept trying to push it out, but now she was vulnerable and weak and this was what she wanted.

"I'm gonna go back." Aria suddenly blurted out.

Emma was left speechless. She was shocked that Aria herself wanted to and chose this. The thought had crossed Emma's mind but she didn't dare to mention it to her.

"You are?"

"I need too." Aria said sounding defeated. "I-I can't keep living like this, crying all the time, living so unhappy with everything I do. I just need to go back."

Emma pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie. This will do you good."

"I'm turning in my resignation tomorrow, that'll give them time to find another teacher over the break. I just can't breathe, I need to go back and see her. I need to see my daughter. I need to see him too." Aria wiped away her tears. "I just hope I can make everything right."

"You will sweetie." Emma smiled. "Do you want me to let your parents know?"

Aria shook her head.

"No. I can't tell anybody.."

"Ar-"

"Grandma it's fine. I'll take care of it. Thanks"

Aria smiled at her grandmother. Her grandmother returned the smile and went back to drinking her coffee. Aria walked up to her room and got everything ready to resign tomorrow. She finished, and noticing it was early decided to go to bed early to be fully rested for the next day. As she was tossing and turning she thought back to what her grandmother said about letting someone know or asking someone for help going back to Rosewood. She sat up at the edge of the bed and took out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts trying to figure out who'd be best to call. She thought about one person who although stubborn, thick headed and not very understanding, had always been there for her. She was the closest with her, but now she feared that what they had disappeared. With trembling fingers, she managed to press call and waited as the long and agonizing rings filled her ears. Finally after six rings, she heard shuffling and then someone's voice.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Aria broke down, hearing her friend's voice for the first time in four years. She didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" The voice repeated. "Who is this?"

Aria was silent for a second before she spoke up, knowing the person would hang up if they got no reply.

"S-Spencer." Aria voice croaked. "Spence?"

There was a short silence on the other line, followed by a soft gasp before hearing her voice.

"Aria?" Spencer cried. "Aria, is that really you?"

**A/N: So will she go back for sure? What will Spencer's reaction be to her call? Please review! I'll update ASAP :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, y'all are amazing! Thx for the reviews! On a sidenote, just noticed that today is my one year anniversary with fanfic lol. Enjoy!**

"_Aria?" Spencer cried in disbelief. "Aria is that really you?"_

Aria remained quiet, trying to control her sobs. She took deep breaths hoping it would help. She let out a big sigh before replying.

"It is." She sniffled.

Again, silence grew between the two. Both were at loss for words. All that was heard from both were their soft cries. Finally Aria decided she'd be the one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry." Aria simply said. "So sorry."

"W-what happened? Why'd you leave? Where are you?"

Spencer soon started throwing a million questions at her.

"I-i can't tell you over the phone." Aria sighed. "I know you hate me and don't want to see me after what I did but I _need _ you. I need your help."

Aria could her Spencer sigh heavily over the phone.

"Please." Aria begged.

"And why should I help you?" Spencer questioned, growing a bit angry. "After disappearing completely for _four_ years, why should I help you?" She raised her voice.

Aria knew this was coming, but it still hurt to hear her friend yell at her. She cried softly as Spencer continued.

"I mean god Aria, you _abandon_ your family and friends without any reasonable explanation. You abandoned the most precious thing in life. Your child. What kind of mother are you? All these years I would've never imagined you could do something like this. Why the hell did you just leave? Huh?" Spencer's voice broke a little.

Aria wanted to tell Spencer. Explain everything. But she couldn't do so over the phone.

"Put that aside for a minute." She continued. "You didn't even call, text, email or anything all this time. You know how many times we wondered if you were still alive?"

At this point, both girls were crying hysterically. Spencer's hurt and anger let her bring the worst in her out. She knew she'd been harsh with Aria, but she was just so damned hurt.

"I-m sorry." Aria finally said. "This was a mistake." Her voice broke. "Goodbye Spence."

Aria was about to hang up. Spencer couldn't just leave her like that. She was her best friend, practically her sister and she loved her.

"Aria wait." Spencer cried. "I-m sorry I was so harsh. But you have to understand. All these years, we've all been hurting, we've all been angry. But I love you and you need me and that's what best friends are for. So whatever it is, I'm here."

"Y-you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you."

"I've just missed you." Spencer whimpered.

"I've missed you too. Everyone back in Rosewood." She took a deep breath. "That's why i'm going back."

There was a brief silence for a few seconds.

"You are?"

"Yes. That's why I need you. I need your help. Can't I count on you?"

Again, that damn silence that had been present throughout their conversation, was there again.

"Of course." Spencer finally said.

"Thank you." Aria started sobbing. "Please don't tell anyone though. Please. Promise me."

"I promise."

"And I promise I will tell you _everything_ when I get there, just don't tell anyone. I'm not ready to face them."

"I won't. So how many days do I need to count down to see my best friend again?" Spencer laughed softly.

"I'm resigning tomorrow and hope to get there by the twentieth, so on Tuesday." Aria replied. "Thank you so much again Spence. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either."

"Spence?" Aria breathed deeply.

"Yeah?"

She wanted to ask this question ever since Spencer picked up the phone but that was pushed back when their feelings were spilled. This was one of the things that'd mattered the most to her.

"How is she?" She simply asked.

Spencer immediately knew who she was referring too. And although Aria couldn't see it, she smiled as she thought about the little girl.

"She's beautiful. So so beautiful. Ezra's done well with her."

Hearing these words broke her heart. Knowing Ezra had to raise their daughter on their own, made her heart ache. She couldn't hold back the tears. She didn't even know what her daughter looked like. So many times she had stalked her friends, parents, and Ezra's profile, but none seemed to upload of picture of Olivia.

"Ar, don't cry. Please."

"I've just missed them so much."

"I know. But you're coming back, and that's all that matters."

"Love you Spence. Thanks. I'll give you a call tomorrow to let you know when I'll arrive."

"Love you too Ar. These years have been hell without the other half of Team Sparia."

Aria and Spencer both giggled.

"I'll see you soon"

"Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight. Bye."

Aria smiled as she put her cellphone down. She thought back to two years before when she was so close to doing what she'd done tonight but hadn't done so. Now she was actually going back to Rosewood. Back to all the people she loved. She wiped away her tears and went online to book her she went back downstairs, she noticed her grandmother sitting in the living room watching TV. She went up to her and snuggled up to her.

"I'm seeing you didn't go to bed after all." Emma laughed.

"I love you grandma."

"I love you too sweetie."

"I talked to Spencer." Aria sighed. "I'm leaving Tuesday afternoon."

"Sweetie." Emma teared up. "I'm so proud."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Aria started crying.

"Don't cry baby, I'm gonna miss you too, but you have so many people waiting for you in Rosewood."

"I know but i'm gonna miss you like crazy. All these years you were my rock, my everything. You helped me get through everything. I'll be forever grateful for that."

"You know I gave you everything with all my heart. I love you Aria. You and Mike are the only grandchildren I have. I love you guys and your mother more than anything."

"Thanks Grandma. I promise I'll visit as soon as I can."

"Please do. And next time you come to Texas, I'm hoping It'll be with the man that made you so happy and your beautiful daughter."

"I hope so too. But I won't promise you. They'll probably _never _forgive me."

"Think positive. Just wait and see, in the end you'll get your happily ever after."

"Thanks Grandma."

* * *

Before she knew it, Tuesday had finally arrived and her alarm clock was beeping. As much as she just wanted to stay in bed, she knew she had to get up otherwise she'd miss her flight. After a few hours, everything was all set and ready to go. Aria had so many emotions growing inside of her. She didn't want to leave her grandmother, but she knew it was time to go back to Rosewood. After loading all her luggage into the car, she knew the time was fast approaching. She held Emma's hand throughout the whole drive to the airport. It seemed like they were there in a blink of an eye and Aria could feel the lump forming inside her throat once they reached the gate. She embraced her grandmother as tightly as she could and cried.

"_Flight 786 to Rosewood, Pennsylvania now boarding." _

Aria and Emma both pulled back from their hug.

"Well I guess it's time. I'll call you once I land." Aria promised. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a safe trip."

Emma watched as Aria boarded the plane. Once Aria was seated, it finally kicked in and she could feel her stomach churning. In just a few hours she would be back to the one place she missed most, but most importantly, in a matter of time, she would be back to ones she loved.

**A/N: So Aria's going back! Yay! How will everyone in Rosewood react to her arrival? Sorry for the shorter chapter but I like how it ended there. Anyways pleease review! Next chapter's gonna be Ezra/Olivia time and the one after that will be Aria's arrival. Anyways, Can I get at least 10 reviews? thx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Y'all are great! Thanks for the reviews!**

"Livey, breakfast is ready!" Ezra called from downstairs.

He glanced over at the time and noticed it was only eight. Why he was up when he could be sleeping in? He didn't get, but with a very energetic five year old in the house, it was impossible to sleep in. Within seconds, he heard tiny footsteps making their way down and soon into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Daddy" Olivia greeted Ezra with a hug.

Ezra picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"Morning pumpkin."

"So what did you make?"

"Pancakes."

"Chocolate?" She asked excitedly.

"Only for you." He replied. "And after breakfast, Daddy has a surprise for you."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide. "What is it?"

"Well If I told you it would ruin it. Now come on, lets go eat before the pancakes get cold."

He set her back down.

"Can you get the orange juice from the fridge?"

"Ok Daddy."

After Aria had left, he'd had to learn how to cook and pretty much become both a mother and a father for Olivia. Not that he minded, he loved his daughter more than life itself and would do anything and everything to make her happy. She was a spoiled little girl and had him wrapped around her finger. She had the same affect her mother did. That's what made it impossible to try and get over Aria. Olivia was exactly like her.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Olivia asked, noticing he was quiet.

"Nothing." He replied taking a drink. "You know, it's Christmas in five days, anything special you're gonna ask Santa for this year?"

He watched as his daughter thought about this for a while.

"I'm asking Santa to bring Mommy back."

Hearing this caused Ezra to choke on his pancakes.

"W-what?"

"I want Mommy back. She's been gone too long."

"Sweetie, I told you so many times, sadly Mommy can't come back. She really busy."

"But Daddy, Santa can do anything. I know it."

Ezra watched as her eyes grew with hope. She'd never seen her so hopeful, so happy, talking about Aria. He didn't want to ruin this for her so he just returned a small smile.

"Ok sweetie. Now finish up, and then I can tell you about your surprise."

Olivia obliged and soon they finished breakfast. They both got dressed and ready. Olivia came running back down the stairs just as Ezra was tying his shoes.

"Livs, how many times do I have to tell you not to run?" Ezra asked

"Sorry. I'm just so excited."

"Come here." Ezra reached for her and set her on his lap. "Are you ready to know what your surprise is?"

Olivia nodded.

"Daddy's taking you to the zoo."

"I love the zoo." She squealed.

"I know sweetie." Ezra laughed. "Now come on."

* * *

On their way to the zoo, Ezra decided to stop by the Brew, as he would definitely be needing all the caffeine he could get.

"Daddy, why are we here?"

"I just need some coffee, it's cold out. Come on, you can get hot chocolate."

"Ok."

Olivia hopped out of the car and followed her father into The Brew. Ezra placed both their orders and waited.

"Auntie Spencer." Olivia jumped out of her seat and ran to her When she noticed her walk in.

"Hey sweetie." Spencer cooed.

She took Olivia's hand and walked over to Ezra's table.

"Hey Spence." He greeted.

"Hey, what are you guys up to."

"Daddy's taking me to the zoo." She immediately replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna come with us? Daddy can she?"

"Of course. If you're not doing anything, you and Toby can join us."

Ezra watched as Spencer's face slightly fell. He didn't understand why.

"You ok?" Ezra asked.

"U-um yeah. You know I'd really love to go with you guys, but I have to do something today. I completely forgot about it." Spencer quickly replied.

If only they knew that in just a few hours she'd be picking up Aria from the airport. She smiled and tried to leave as fast as she could. Spencer couldn't look them in the eye knowing she was hiding something so big from them. She felt guilty she wasn't telling them but she'd promised Aria. Ezra watched as Spencer left a bit unsettled but figured it was her pregnancy affecting her. They finished up their drinks and headed to their fun day ahead of them.

* * *

"Daddy look at the penguins! They're so cute."

"They are aren't they?" Ezra laughed softly.

For the past hour, it'd been like that for every animal they'd seen. Ezra had to admit it was getting a bit repetitive, but he couldn't complain. Seeing his daughter happy was all that mattered. As they were walking they saw a family, a mom, dad, and daughter who appeared to be Olivia's age. This made Ezra heart ache just thinking about how they would be like that family if Aria hadn't left. Ezra noticed Olivia's mood changed and gave her small had a light squeeze.

"Mommy loves me right?" Olivia suddenly asked.

Ezra stiffened up hearing his daughter ask this.

"Of course sweetie, I've told you so many times. Mommy loves you a lot."

And Ezra knew she did. He could see it in her eyes when she looked at her daughter, thats what made everything much more difficult to understand. If she loved her, then why would she leave?

"Then why did she leave? and why hasn't she came back?" She asked a lonely tear rolling down her face.

Ezra took her in his arms and walked over to a nearby bench. He sat down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've told you already baby, she's just busy. She has a lot to do with her job."

"But everyone at preschool has their Mommy and I don't. It's not fair." She whimpered softly.

"Sweetie, Mommy's not with us but you have me, you have all your uncles and aunts, your grandparents and we all love you so so much."

"I know, but I want Mommy." She sighed. "Hopefully Santa will listen."

"Yeah sweetie, hopefully." Ezra stroked her curls. "Now come on, give me a smile."

Olivia returned a small smile.

"There we go." He smiled. "Lets go, we still have a lot of animals to see."

"Ok." She simply said.

He knew his daughter had been bothered seeing that happy family, it had bothered him too. Angered him, all different feelings came to be when he saw them. He just felt jealous that a family wasn't something he could have. He reached out for Olivia and rested her on his hip as they continued their way in the zoo. It didn't take long before Olivia grew tired. It was only a little past one, but they'd both had an early morning.

"Sweetie, do you want to go out for lunch or eat at home?"

"Can we go to the Grille?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Ezra, Olivia." The waitress greeted them.

"Hi Katie." Olivia smiled back.

"Hey." Ezra simply said.

Katie had worked at the Grille for over six months and both Ezra and Olivia had befriended her. She was young, pretty, and nice. She had blonde hair and was tall. She'd flirted with Ezra so many times, but Ezra always chose to ignore it. Even when she'd ask him for coffee or something, he always had an excuse. His heart just wasn't ready to move on. He couldn't move on. Besides, Katie was the complete opposite of what Ezra liked.

"So what can I get you guys for lunch?" She asked.

"Can I get the mac n' cheese and some apple juice?"

"Of course sweetie. And what about you?" She asked Ezra.

"I'll just take a burger and fries."

"Ok. I'll be back shortly." She smiled.

Soon Katie returned with their food. Ezra and Olivia talked about their fun day at the zoo and about how excited they were for the upcoming holidays. Soon though, Ezra could tell Olivia was growing tired, and quite frankly, so was he. It'd been such an exhausting day.

"Come on Livs, lets go home now."

"Ok Daddy."

They walked out of the Grille and Olivia jumped inside the car, escaping the cold weather outside. As Ezra was about to get into it, Katie approached them again.

"Hey Ezra wait."

"Yeah?"

"So um, i-m off tonight I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie or go out for coffee or something."

"I- um tonights not really a good night." Ezra said. "I have something to do." He lied.

"Just like all the other times." She laughed slightly " Look, If you don't want to, just tell me."

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Yeah I know, you're still not over Olivia's mom."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand. If you ever change your mind, you know where I'll be. I'll see you around."

Ezra only gave her a small nod in response and went inside the car.

"Daddy what did Katie want?"

"Just to ask me something."

"Oh ok."

* * *

"Olivia, you need a nap." Ezra argued.

They'd been back at the house for almost half an hour already and during that time, he'd tried to convince her to take a nap. The whole drive back from the Grille, she'd gotten moody, but it was only because she was tired.

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy." She argued back.

Ezra knew for a fact this wasn't true. She'd been rubbing her eyes constantly and was grouchy.

"Honey, yes you are, now come on. Daddy will take a nap too."

"I'm not tired." She repeated, yawning this time.

"Just a little nap before dinner." He sighed. "Here, I'll lay down next to you."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No."

Ezra remained silent before replying.

"Ok." Ezra simply said. "You win."

Ezra sighed in frustration. She was just like Aria in so many ways. Always arguing with him and wanting to be right. Just everything about her was just like her mother. In no more than five minutes, he found her curled up on her bed fast asleep. He laughed softly as he shut the door behind him. He went back into the living room and started flipping through the channels. During this time he thought about where he was in life. He'd been single since Aria left, he couldn't move on even if he tried and he knew that. He was a successful author with three bestsellers, any writers dream, yet he wasn't entirely content. He'd stopped teaching after his first book was published, which was just shortly Aria had left, and honestly he missed it. Though he wasn't fully convinced, he knew if he wanted to move forward in life in anyway, he should go back to teaching. So he gathered up some phone numbers and made a few call here and there. He hoped someone would hire him. He only wished teaching would help him keep Aria off his mind. And who knows, maybe he'd give Katie a chance to completely forget about Aria. He concluded it was time he do so. He couldn't keep holding onto the slightest possibility that she'd come and it'd be better if he completely forgot about her. He knew this would affect his daughter, since he always made sure Aria was never forgotten by Olivia, but his decision to move forward and erase her from their lives, was probably for the best. But what he didn't know was that Aria was just minutes away from Rosewood about to make moving on a lot harder.

**A/N: Review Review! Anyways next chapter is Aria arriving. What will happen with her arrival?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Seriously y'all are amazing! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

The sudden halt awoke Aria from her short and unexpected nap. She looked out the window and noticed the plane was finally landing. She rubbed her eyes gently, careful to not mess up the very little make-up she had on. She could feel the butterflies building inside her and soon after felt the tears forming in her eyes. Before she knew it, she was walking down the ramp that led into the airport and that's when she finally and completely realized all this was real. She was actually back in Rosewood. Following the crowd of people that filled the airport, she made her way to baggage claim where Spencer would be waiting for her. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She could almost feel her heart popping out and the butterflies just kept getting worse as she getting closer to baggage claim. Within minutes she arrived and her eyes wandered around the area in search for Spencer. It was almost impossible to move around since it was crowded with people since the Holiday season was approaching. She gave one last glance, still not spotting Spencer and decided to retrieve her luggage instead. She hadn't brought that much, just her clothes and a few other things here and there. Spencer had been nice enough to offer both her home and anything else she would need. Spencer. She couldn't wait to see her best friend. She pulled her suitcases, one in each hand, and walked up to a bench, deciding she would sit there and call her. She quickly dialed her number and as she waited she looked around.

"Aria?" A familiar voice called.

Aria froze hearing her voice. Slowly she turned around. They both stared at each other for a few brief seconds, tears filling both of their eyes. Slowly they walked closer together and it was then that Aria spotted her best friends very pregnant belly. This only filled her with more emotions. Finally, neither of them could take it anymore and before they knew it, they were hugging each other tightly. This moment was filled with hysterical sobs and whimpers. Their cries showed the evident hurt and longing to see each other. They cried and held onto each other as if there were no tomorrow. Finally after that very long and emotional moment, they both pulled back, laughing slightly at the others tear stained mascara face.

"You're here." Spencer said softly. "You're actually here. Safe." Spencer's voice broke slightly.

Aria smiled warmly and wiped away her tears.

"I've missed you so much." She replied, pulling Spencer into another hug.

"I've missed you too." She smiled. "We all have."

"Thank you for everything Spence. I really appreciate you doing this. You had every right not to but you did and i'm ever so thankful for that."

"Ar, you're one of my best friends. I'd do anything for you. But you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I will. I promise." She assured her. She smiled. "So how far along are you?" Aria asked placing her hand over Spencer's belly.

"I'm due next month."

Aria smiled but soon it turned into a frown. Before she knew it, she was yet again in tears.

"Please don't cry. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"I've just missed so much on everybody's lives."

"Like I said, you're here now." Spencer gave her a sincere smile.

"Thanks."

"Now come on I'm starving, and you must be too after that flight."

"Just a little."

"Well better work up that appetite, Toby's cooking for us."

"Spence, you're sure he's OK with this?"

"Of course. We both love you and even though we don't know your reasons for leaving, we will always be there for you."

Aria gave her a tear eyed smile.

"Thank you."

Spencer returned a big smile.

"I'm just so happy you're back." She replied. "Now come on. There's that food waiting for us."

Aria gave her another smile and together they made their way out of that busy and noisy airport.

* * *

The drive back to Spencer's was filled with silence. Neither Aria nor Spencer could believe that she was actually back in Rosewood. The more Aria looked around Rosewood, the more her heart ached. She'd really missed it despite living through those crazy years in High School. But what she missed most were the people there. She felt a knot in her stomach knowing that she'd have to face them in a short matter of time. But she wasn't ready yet. She figured she'd give it a few days so she could clear her head and soothe her nerves before actually seeing anyone again. Her thoughts were broken when she felt Spencer lightly place her hand over her's. Aria turned and gave her a small smile before going back to her previous doing.

"I have pictures of her on my phone." Spencer said. "I mean, if you want to look through them."

Aria thought about it. In that device so close to her were pictures of her daughter. Of her Olivia. As much as she wanted to look, to know what her daughter looked like, she wasn't strong enough or brave enough to do it. Seeing her would probably break her heart at this moment, knowing she wouldn't be able to see her, to hold her.

"Thanks." Aria replied. "But I can't. I'm not ready. Not yet. It will hurt too much."

"I understand." Spencer smiled warmly.

Aria only nodded in response and went back to being silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Come on." Spencer said as she pulled into her driveway. " Toby will get your stuff."

"You sure?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded. Aria got out of the car and followed Spencer. She looked around admiring her house. It was beautiful. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she got closer to it. Although Spencer had assured her Toby was fine with this, she still felt nervous and a bit uncomfortable. Spencer must of noticed because she took her hand and led her inside.

"Toby. We're home." Spencer called as she set the keys down.

Within seconds Toby came out of the kitchen and into the living room. Aria stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"Toby, hey." Aria simply said.

Instead of replying, he made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Aria was shocked at first, but she too wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes began to water slightly as she couldn't believe how incredibly nice and generous both Toby and Spencer were being.

"Welcome back." He smiled as he placed a friendly kiss on her head.

"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

"So how have you been Toby?" Aria asked once they were eating dinner.

"Good. Happier than ever." He replied. "I have my own construction company now, and with the baby on the way, I couldn't be happier."

Aria smiled. She was beyond happy that Spencer was having a child but felt terrible and guilty for missing out on so much of what had happened.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you two. Do you guys know the gender?"

"We do. We're having a baby boy." Spencer quickly replied.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I remember when I found out the gender." Aria smiled, but it quickly faded

Soon she started crying softly.

"I was so happy we were gonna have our own little girl. I mean I was still young, but that didn't matter to me. I was perfectly happy that Ezra and I had created a tiny little baby girl. From that day on, we would both count down the days until my due date. Neither of us could wait for Olivia to be born. And when she was born, it was the most magical feeling in the world. From the moment I held her in my arms for the first time, I knew she would be my biggest love forever."

Aria wiped away her tears as she felt Spencer wrap her arms around her.

"Then why did you leave?" Spencer asked.

This only caused Aria's soft cries to grow louder. She knew she had to tell them. But that would only cause them to feel sorry for her, something she didn't want. But she had to tell them.

"How about I make some tea and I'll meet you two in the living room? And then you can tell us." Toby suggested as he headed into the kitchen.

Aria nodded and followed Spencer out to the living room. They both sat in silence as they waited for Toby to come. Finally, he came in, handing them each a cup of tea and took a seat next to Spencer. They both stared at Aria awkwardly. Aria took a deep breath.

"Where do I begin." Aria sighed. "It started with…" Aria began.

* * *

An hour later, after _a lot_ of crying from all of them, everything had been explained and cleared up. Of course both Toby and Spencer had forgiven Aria, and that had dropped a huge weight off of her shoulders. After thanking them both again, Aria headed up to the guest room where she decided she was in need of a warm and relaxing shower. She thought about her future days now that she was back in Rosewood as she let the warm water soothe her aching body. She also thought about Emma, her grandmother, and how she already missed her. Even though she'd talk to her just a few hours ago, to let her know she'd arrived safely, she decided she'd give her a goodnight call. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a warm towel and stepped back into the bedroom changing into her pajamas. Once she'd finished drying her hair and brushing her teeth, she picked up her phone from the nightstand.

"Aria?" Emma asked.

"Yeah Grandma, just calling to say goodnight and to say that I miss you."

"I miss you too. How did everything with Spencer go?"

"Great Grandma, they both are being understanding and generous."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah." Aria smiled. "I love you grandma."

"I love you too sweetie. You're doing the right thing."

"I know, I'm just so scared." Her voice broke.

"I know honey, but it will all work out."

"I hope so." Aria sighed. "Well i'm going to bed now. Goodnight grandma. Love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart. Love you too."

Aria rested her phone back onto the nightstand and took one last thing out of her suitcase before getting under the covers. As she lay under the covers, she brought up the picture frame to her and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I'll see you soon baby." Aria said as she placed her daughter's picture onto the nightstand.

**A/N: So she's officially back! What will happen now? Review review! Also if y'all want follow me on Twitter: MonkeyLovr219**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews! I was gonna update earlier today, but after all my black friday shopping I was brain dead and was sitting doing nothing for a few hours lol. Anyways, hope y'all had a good thanksgiving and enjoy this chapter!**

_A few days later, Christmas Eve._

Ezra filled up the two mugs in front of him with the steamy hot chocolate. He let them cool for a while as he brought the cookies out from the oven.

"Daddy it smells yummy." Olivia exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

"Careful baby, the hot chocolate is on the counter." Ezra warned.

"Are the cookies ready?"

"Yup. They just need to cool a bit. Why don't you go pick out a movie and I'll bring them out."

"OK." She replied as she ran off.

Ezra finished doing the dishes, getting a head start for the following day. Everyone was coming over for Christmas and he wanted to make sure everything was clean and ready. After drying his hands off, he took the plate of cookies, along with the hot chocolate and headed out into the living room.

"Daddy, I laid out some pillow and blankets for us."

"Thanks princess." Ezra smiled. "So did you choose a movie?"

"No. Can we watch these instead?" Olivia asked, handing him a DVD.

Ezra looked down. It was all of their home videos. He'd recorded them ever since Aria was pregnant, up until now. He wanted to treasure every moment of Olivia's life. Although he didn't really like watching them, since it brought back memories, Olivia loved them and would find every chance possible to watch them.

"Whatever you want." Ezra replied giving her head a kiss.

Ezra put in the DVD and went back next to Olivia. They both sipped on their drinks and nibbled on the warm cookies as the video started.

"This was when you were in Mommy's tummy." Ezra whispered.

_November_

"_Aria, look at the camera." Ezra said as he walked into the living room where Aria was sitting with her friends._

"_Ezra, you know I don't like it when you video tape me."_

"_I know." Ezra smiled. "But I'm still gonna do it. Girls, look at the camera."_

_Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all looked and smiled._

"_Aria, stand up and show the camera your belly." Hanna said._

"_Yeah show off that cute baby bump." Spencer added._

_Aria sighed and stood up and rested her hands over her very pregnant belly. She smiled at the camera before sitting back down._

"_Now was that so hard?" Ezra laughed._

_The girls all giggled. Ezra walked over to Aria and gave her a quick peck before shutting off the camera._

Ezra looked over at Olivia who had a huge smile on her face. He took a drink before gluing his eyes back on the screen.

_Christmas_

_Ezra walked down from his bedroom into the living room. He smiled as he saw Aria, and in her arms a tiny little pink bundle._

"_Hey there Mommy."Ezra smiled._

"_Hey Daddy" _

"_And who do we have here?" Ezra cooed as he focused the camera on his daughter._

"_Olivia baby, say 'hi Daddy'." Aria said as she took her tiny hand and waved._

"_I love you so much baby girl." Ezra said as he bent down to give her a kiss. "And I love you." He continued as he gave Aria a loving kiss._

"_I love you too."_

_Soon the room was filled with soft cries._

"_Shh baby, it's ok." Aria cooed._

_Ezra smiled as he watched the way she interacted with their daughter._

"_Aria, anything you want to say before I shut the camera off?"_

_Aria smiled and kissed her daughters almost non existent curls before looking back at Ezra._

"_Thank you. For everything. I couldn't be any happier. My life couldn't be better. This is the best Christmas ever."_

_There was some shuffling of the camera before it went blank._

"Ok Livey, time for bed." Ezra stated.

"Just one more. Please?" Olivia begged.

"Sweetie it's getting late."

"Daddy please."

Ezra looked into his daughter's eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright." He smiled.

He put in a second DVD. Once he went back to Olivia, she quickly snuggled up to him.

_Thanksgiving_

_Ezra walked into their bedroom and walked over to where Aria was standing. She didn't notice him as she was doing her hair and make-up._

"_Well, don't you just look extra beautiful tonight."_

_Aria sighed and turned around._

"_Ezra, get that thing out of here." Aria said._

"_Why?" Ezra laughed._

"_You know why. I don't like it when you video tape me."_

"_Why not? You're so beautiful. I need to video tape it."_

_Aria rolled her eyes and put in her earrings._

"_You know, you should start getting ready too you know. Everyone's coming over in less than an a hour."_

"_I'll be ready. Don't worry." _

"_Whatever you say." Aria laughed. "I'm gonna go get Olivia ready, I'm guessing you want that on video too?"_

_Ezra smiled._

"_You know me so well."_

"Daddy, you and Mommy were so funny." Olivia giggled.

"Yes sweetie." Ezra smiled before they both set their eyes on the TV.

"_Hey princess, are you ready for your first Thanksgiving?" Aria cooed, later on in the video._

"_Momma" Olivia giggled_

"_Yes sweetie."_

_Aria grabbed her clothes and walked back into their room. She quickly dressed her into a blue polka dot dress with tights and little black shoes. She finished up her outfit with a cute little bow in her curls._

"_Livs baby, look at Daddy." Aria cooed. Olivia obliged and looked over._

"_You look so cute princess."_

"_Now baby, tell your Daddy to get dressed or else Mommy's gonna be mad." Aria smirked.._

"_Ok Ok." Ezra chuckled before turning the camera off._

Ezra noticed Olivia's eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Ok, let's get you to bed."

"No Daddy." She whined.

"The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner Santa will come." Ezra explained.

"Just a little longer. Please?"

Ezra simply nodded and went back to watching the video. The video skipped to later on that evening.

_Ezra walked around the kitchen and made sure to capture all their guests. He walked over to where Aria was standing with Ella and the girls._

"_Ezra, put that away and help us set the table."_

"_I will. I will." Ezra laughed._

_Aria raised her eyebrows at the camera and Ezra shut it off._

Ezra yawned and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven. He looked down at Olivia who was already fast asleep. He figured he too should go to sleep but those videos were addicting. Just seeing her face made him feel better. He knew he shouldn't keep watching them, since he'd promised himself he'd try to forget her, but he'd just have one last night of her memories before erasing her forever. He placed a blanket over his daughter's sleeping body and skipped to the next video. It was the day of Olivia's first birthday party. Just days before Aria left. He could already feel his heart aching thinking back.

_December._

"_Happy Birthday dear Olivia, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang. _

_The camera zoomed in on Olivia, Aria, and Ezra._

"_Blow out your candle baby." Aria cooed. _

_Blowing as hard as a one year old could, she blew it out. Everyone clapped and cheered. Soon Olivia was being taken by all her guests and Ezra and Aria were left alone in the kitchen. _

"_Can you believe it's been a year since she was born?" Ezra asked, unaware that they were still being filmed by Hanna._

"_I can't." Aria replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "She's just so perfect and I love her so much." Aria said as she started to cry._

"_Don't cry babe."_

"_I just can't believe she's already one. I never thought being a Mom would be this amazing."_

"_It is. Being a Daddy is too. My life is perfect. Thank you for being such a wonderful wife. I love you so much. You and Olivia are the most important people in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."_

_Aria started crying harder into his chest._

"_Hey." Ezra laughed softly. "Why are you crying?"_

_Aria wiped away her tears and looked back up at him._

" _I just love you so much."_

_Ezra cupped her face in his hands before kissing her lips passionately, pretty soon getting a little too heated._

"_Remember, you guys still have guests here." Hanna laughed behind the camera._

_The sound of her voice caused both of them to turn a deep shade of red._

"_Han, did you record all of that?" Aria asked embarrassed._

"_Of course. It was cute."_

_Both of them just rolled their eyes._

"_You guys! Get in here quick." Spencer yelled._

_They all ran out to the living room, Hanna still recording._

"_She's about to walk." Spencer explained. "She was just getting ready to stand up."_

"_Han, the camera's on right?" Ezra asked._

"_Yes."_

_Soon Olivia managed to stand up, and slowly took her first steps towards her parents. The room was filled with clapping as she finally reached her parents._

"_Livs princess." Aria cried as she took her into her arms. "You took your first steps."_

_Ezra took her from Aria and spun her around. _

The video ended shortly after. Ezra finished locking up and walked over to the Christmas tree to eat 'Santa's' cookies that Olivia had left next to the tree. He turned off all the lights before cradling Olivia in his arms and taking her up to her room. He gently placed her down, but this still caused her to stir lightly.

"Shh baby, shh." Ezra cooed.

Olivia snuggled under the covers before falling back asleep. Ezra walked to his room and after brushing his teeth, settled under the warm blankets. He thought back to all the videos. He knew this would happen. His heartache was getting worse. He got out of bed and paced around the bedroom. He took his wedding picture from the drawer and threw it forcefully across the room.

"Damnit Aria!" He yelled, but not loud enough to wake his daughter. " Why?" He cried.

Soon he broke down in tears, sobbing into his hands.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as if he would get an answer. "Why did you have to break my heart?" He continued. "Why is it that I can't stop loving you? Why?"

Watching those videos just brought back all those good memories, and as strong as he tried to be all these years, he couldn't take it anymore. Why was it that just days ago he was determined to move on and erase her from his heart but now he felt like he wouldn't be able to do so?

"Just stop being stupid Ezra." He told himself.

But it wasn't just that simple. He'd loved her _s_o, so much. More than he'd ever loved anybody in his entire life. She completed him, brought a smile to his face even when he was feeling the most down, made him laugh. Even her mere presence was enough to light up his entire day. When he was with her, it was like nothing else existed. Everything just melted away, into a blissful bubble of happiness. What was worst of all was that she'd abandoned Olivia. Fine, she didn't love him. But what about their daughter? She was perfect. What had Olivia done to deserve to be abandoned by her own mother? He laid back down and after crying for a little longer, he decided that just like he'd decided years ago when she left, she didn't deserve his tears. So he wiped away his tears and promised himself that he would do anything to forget her. He didn't know how, but holding onto her would only make his life more miserable. What broke his heart was that Olivia wouldn't get her biggest wish Christmas morning, she wouldn't be able to get her Mom. This all more determined him to finally forget about her. But would he be able to do so?

**A/N: Aww Poor Ezra. Anyways, will he be able to forget her? Especially now that she's so close to them? Review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Y'all are amazing! Over 100 reviews! Thanks! Anyways, Here's the next chapter.**

"Aria, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Spencer asked again. "I mean, I could easily use my pregnancy as an excuse and stay with you."

"Spence, I'll be fine." Aria assured. "Go on."

"Ar, I just don't want you to spend Christmas all alone."

"Yeah, we can stay here with you. It wouldn't be a problem." Toby added.

"Guys" Aria smiled. "Really, I'm ok staying here by myself. Besides, if you don't go, they will know something is up."

"I guess, but I just don't want you to be alone."

"Spence. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok." Spencer replied, pulling her into a hug. "But I'll be back early."

"Have fun." Aria told them.

Spencer smiled and nodded. Both Spencer and Toby headed towards the door with all the Christmas presents in hand.

"If you need anything, please call us." Toby said.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Aria said before shutting the door.

As much as she told Spencer she would be fine, she knew this wasn't true. It hurt her that she couldn't spend Christmas with Ezra, her daughter, parents, and friends. She was so close to them yet so far away. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen, fixing herself a salad and went back out to the living room. She honestly didn't know what to do so she turned on the TV, hoping to find something that would maybe take her mind off of everything.

* * *

"Olivia, didn't I tell you to pick up your toys?" Ezra asked sternly as he was coming down the stairs.

Since the morning, with the unwrapping and discoveries of Santa's presents, the living room was filled with new toys. Ezra knew he shouldn't be spoiling her to that extent, but how could he not when what the main thing she asked for was something impossible to get her. But he didn't get a reply.

"Olivia?" Ezra called out. "Livey."

He finally reached the bottom and noticed her lying down on the couch looking upset.

"Baby what's wrong?" Ezra asked concerned. "Do you feel sick."

Olivia shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

She slowly sat up and looked at Ezra, tears present in her hazel eyes.

"I didn't get Mommy for Christmas." She cried as she buried her face into Ezra's chest.

This broke Ezra's heart. He felt the tears coming too, but for his daughter's sake, remained strong.

"Baby, I told you that he wouldn't be able to do so." Ezra explained. "Mommy isn't coming back soon."

"B-but Santa can do anything. And if Mommy loves me, then why doesn't she come back?"

Thats the question Ezra asked himself everyday. But it was an answer he would never get.

"She can't." Ezra simply said.

He wiped away his daughter's tears and gave her a fake smile.

"Now where's that giant Olivia smile that Daddy loves so much."

But instead of smiling, she just snuggled closer to Ezra.

"Come on baby, it's Christmas, you should be happy. Everyone that loves you is coming over. And you know what that means." Ezra explained.

"What?" She asked confused.

"More presents." Ezra said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Hearing this, caused Oliva to forget about Aria, and her eyes grew wide. Ezra laughed, as he picked up his daughter.

"Come on, let's go clean up your toys."

The doorbell interrupted their cleaning a few minutes later and Olivia ran to the door.

"I'll get it Daddy!"

Olivia opened the front door to reveal her grandparents.

"Hey there princess." Ella cooed as she scooped her up in her arms.

"Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa." Olivia smiled.

"Merry Christmas pumpkin." Byron replied. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We've got presents for you"

Olivia's eyes widened. Not that she didn't know she would get something, she always did, but just because she loved unwrapping gifts.

"Thank you." She replied before running off with her gift.

Soon the house was filled with all their guests, and they all started exchanging their gifts. Everyone had come over, Hanna and her family, Spencer and Toby, Emily. Even Dianne and Wes. Everyone was prepared for this special Christmas. Ezra headed into the kitchen to help Ella set up for their Christmas dinner.

"Thanks Ezra." Ella smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back.

There was silence between the two as they both set up. Ezra noticed Ella was crying softly as she gathered everything. He made his way over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you Ok?" He asked.

Ella forced a smile and wiped away her tears.

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

Ella shook her head.

"No. I'm not. But I'll be alright."

"This is about Aira isn't it?"

Ella nodded.

"Yes. I just miss her more and more everyday. I don't have a clue where she might be, and that hurts. Not knowing if she's ok or not."

Ezra sighed heavily.

"It hurts me too. But maybe it's time to let her go. She's not coming back. She _chose_ to leave. I'm sorry, but she doesn't deserve our tears anymore. Not after all this time. It's time we forget about her, I know its hard, we all still love her, but holding onto her will only make our lives more miserable. We can't let her do that. I know she's your daughter and you love her, but you're hurting because of her. It's time we let go, she's not coming back. I've learned to accept that. Maybe you should too."

Ella kept crying silently.

"You're right." She finally said. "You're right." She repeated before walking off with the mashed potatoes in hand.

Ezra knew he was too harsh, especially since Ella was her mother, but all he said was true. They all needed to let go and forget her.

* * *

Aria took out the small photo album out from her suitcase. After fixing herself a mug of warm coffee, she headed back to the couch. She brought the blanket closer to her body in hopes that at least that would warm her up a bit and comfort her. But it didn't. She felt so cold and empty. Sighing, she flipped to the first page of the photo album. She smiled seeing her daughter's ultrasound picture.

"_Good afternoon." Dr. Layne greeted them both._

_Aria smiled at her while Ezra gave her a friendly nod._

"_How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked as she took a seat next to her._

"_Great." She smiled. " The baby's been kicking a lot lately."_

"_That's normal." She continued as she placed the jelly on her tummy._

"_So we can find out the sex today, am I correct?" Ezra asked._

"_Yes of course." Dr Layne smiled. "So I'm guessing you guys want to know?"_

_Both Aria and Ezra nodded._

"_Well, the baby appears to be healthy. Everything seems normal." She explained as she continued rolling over Aria's tummy._

_Ezra reached over and gently squeezed Aria's hand. They were both nervous, excited, just everything, waiting to be told the gender of their baby. Both were fine with either sex, but deep down Ezra knew he was hoping for a baby girl._

"_Well, from what i'm seeing here it appears you both are expecting a healthy baby girl. Congratulations." Dr Layne said. "Now, i'll leave you two. I'll return shortly with your pictures."_

"_Thank you."_

_Once the Dr. was out, both Aria and Ezra let the tears fall ._

"_Can you believe it?" Aria asked. "We're having a baby girl." Aria exclaimed with teary eyes._

"_Thank you Aria. I can't wait until she's with us. I love you."_

_Ezra bent down and kissed her lovingly._

"_I love you too Ezra. Forever and always."_

Aria wiped away the tears she wasn't aware she was shedding. She sniffled before turning to the next pages. She tried to suppress her cries when she reached the next picture. It was the day Olivia was born. She was laying on the hospital bed, Olivia in her arms, and Ezra right beside her.

"_She's beautiful." Aria cried. "So so beautiful." She repeated as she looked down at her daughter._

_After a very long and difficult labor, here she was. Her daughter had finally entered the world. Aria still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the tiny and precious little human being she was holding, was her's . Theirs._

"_Just like her Mommy. Thank you Aria, for making my life complete, for giving me the most beautiful daughter. For everything. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Aria smiled. "I just can't believe that she's actually ours."_

"_I can't either. She's just so perfect. Everything about her."_

"_Thank you Ezra. For staying by my side all this time. For being the perfect husband, the perfect person. I love you."_

_Ezra ran his hands through Aria's messy hair before placing a gentle, yet passionate kiss on her lips._

"_I love you too."_

_Not long after, their little family moment was interrupted by a nurse._

"_Hey there, how are you feeling?" She asked Aria._

"_Happy." Aria simply said. _

_The nurse smiled._

"_Any pain or discomfort?"_

"_No. Not really."_

"_Thats great." She responded as she shuffled through her notes. "So does this gorgeous princess have a name yet?"_

_Aria and Ezra both looked at each other before nodding._

"_Yes." Aria smiled. "Olivia Daisy Fitz."_

"_Well Olivia, welcome to the world." The nurse said before leaving._

"_Yes baby girl. Welcome." Aria smiled before gently kissing her daughter head._

Aria brought her knees up to her chest, whimpering softly. The day Olivia was born, wat the best day of her life. And it always hurt to think back to it, knowing she wasn't able to be with her. Wiping her tears yet again, she went back to album. The next few pictures were of everyone at the hospital with them. She reached one certain picture that made her laugh slightly. It was one of her and Olivia in the bathroom, Olivia's first bath.

_Aria finished undressing Olivia before wrapping her up in a soft pink towel. This would be the first time she'd be giving her a bath and quite frankly, she was beyond nervous. She was just so tiny and fragile, she was afraid she would hurt her. Finally, she reached the bathroom where Ezra had just finished filling up the baby bath tub with warm water._

"_You ready?" Ezra asked._

"_Yes." Aria replied, and then gently placed her inside._

_Ezra took a quick picture of this before rushing to her side to help her. As Aria held her head gently, Ezra helped with the shampoo and baby wash._

"_Here, help me finish up while I go grab another towel." Aria said as Ezra gently held her head._

"_A-aria" Ezra stuttered, obviously worried. _

"_Babe, you'll be fine." Aria said before running off._

_Ezra was scared. But he put his fear aside and did as told. In no more than two minutes, Aria was back. She carefully picked her up and wrapped her up._

"_Hey baby, now that wasn't so bad." Aria cooed. "Here, go with Daddy."_

_Aria handed Olivia over to Ezra, before they both walked out._

Aria always treasured these moments. She just never wanted to forget them. She continued looking through those wonderful memories for the rest of the night.

~COF~

Spencer winced as she took a seat in the living room.

"You OK Spence?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling slight contractions." Always happens."

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah."

They continued on with the night, talking about what they'd gotten for Christmas and just catching up. They were interrupted when Spencer let out a big cry of pain.

"Ah." Spencer cried.

Toby quickly rushed to her side.

"Spencer, are you ok?"

Spencer only shook her head and attempted to get up. With the help of Toby, she was able to do so. But just as she was about to take a step, she felt something wet running down her legs.

"Guys." Spencer cried. "My water just broke."

Immediately everyone went crazy. They started running all over, attempting to get Spencer to the hospital as fast as possible. They managed to get Spencer in the car, who kept moaning in pain more by the second. Toby squeezed her hand gently.

"Looks like we're having a baby tonight." Toby said before driving off.

**A/N: Ok so Olivia didn't get her Mommy….yet. It will happen. Anyways, I know not a lot of action is going on, but I figured i'd give y'all somewhat fluff before the drama starts. Let's just say, chapter 10 is one you'll like. I know it's a few chapters away, but it's close. Anyways, please review! They always make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woah! Over 20 reviews on the last chapter! Y'all are great! Anyways, enjoy! Ok so this is the 3rd time im posting this chapter because ff was acting up earlier. hopefully it works now!**

Toby pulled up into the Hospital's parking lot, Hanna and Caleb pulling up next to them. Toby quickly rushed to Spencer's side rushing her into the Hospital in no time.

"My wife's in labor." Toby breathed heavily. "We called on our way here."

"Name?" The nurse asked, as she ordered a wheelchair.

"Spencer Cavanaugh."

"She's checked in." The nurse smiled.

The wheelchair promptly arrived, and Toby and Spencer made their way into the room, while Hanna and Caleb remained in the waiting room. Time slowly ticked away and in that time, everyone had managed to show up at the hospital. Hanna and Caleb were thrown a million questions, but were unable to answer due to the lack of information they'd received. As everyone sipped on their coffee's, Toby finally came out.

"How is she doing?" They all asked.

"She's alright. She has a long night ahead of her, but they think this baby will end up being a Christmas baby." Toby smiled.

"That's great."

"Yeah, you guys can go in there and see her. I'm gonna make a quick trip to the house to get everything."

"Caleb and I can go." Hanna offered.

"It's fine really. I can do it." Toby replied almost too immediately.

Hanna gave him a questioning look, but shrugged it off as Toby made his way out.

* * *

Aria hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she heard the front door open.

"Toby?" Aria asked, rubbing her eyes."Where's Spencer?"

Toby smiled as he retrieved the diaper bag from the living room closet.

"She's at the hospital." He sighed. "He's coming."

Aria quickly shot up.

"Toby that's amazing" Aria squealed. "How is she doing?"

"In pain." He laughed. "But she's doing great."

"Wish her the best of luck and tell her I love her."

"Will do."

Aria smiled.

"Keep me updated Ok? I'll be awake all night."

"I will." Toby smiled and after a short silence spoke up. "You're more than welcomed to visit her."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Ezra's not there."

"But the girls are. I-i don't want to ruin this moment for you two. If I go, all I will cause will be drama. I want Spencer to enjoy your baby's arrival. Just keep me updated and tell her I wish her the best."

Toby smiled before stepping back out. Aria couldn't believe it. Her best friend was having a baby and she couldn't be with her. As much as she wanted to go, assure her everything would be OK, she knew her arrival would cause all hell to break loose, and she didn't want to ruin this magical moment for her friend. She would have all the days ahead of her to spend with her newborn nephew. She took a seat back at the couch as she anxiously held onto her cellphone.

* * *

By the time Toby arrived back at the hospital, it was a little past ten. He went straight into Spencer's room. As time kept on ticking, Spencer pain kept growing. Seeing this, everyone knew it was time for them to go, and after wishing them the best, left.

"Toby, it's time." Spencer cried, not being able to tolerate the pain anymore.

Toby nodded and quickly, Spencer was surrounded by her Doctor and nurses.

"Are you ready?" Doctor Jackelle asked.

Spencer only nodded as she held on tightly to Toby's hand.

"Alright Spencer, push."

"Ahh." Spencer cried. "Toby." She breathed heavily. "Why did you do this to me?" She continued as drops of sweat fell from her forehead.

Toby chuckled slightly as he shook his head.

"Spence. You're doing great." He replied, ignoring her comment.

After several agonizing and painful minutes, at 11:03pm, Ayden Cavanaugh finally entered the world. Tears instantly spilled from both their eyes as they were handed their baby boy.

"Toby." Spencer cried. "He's beautiful."

"He's perfect." Toby smiled. "Congratulations Spence. I'm so proud of you."

She leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"I love you."

She responded by giving him another gentle kiss.

"Aria's waiting for our call." Toby announced.

Spencer nodded and dialed Aria's number.

"_Spencer!" Aria practically screamed. "How are you? How is he?"_

"Aria, he's beautiful. He's so tiny and just so perfect." Spencer cried. "And I'm doing great."

"_I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." Soon Aria's line went silent, followed by soft whimpers._

"Ar, don't cry."

"_I'm sorry. I just feel terrible that I can't be with you "_

"I understand. Don't worry about it. I'll be home in no time. In the meantime, I'll send you a picture of him."

"_Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Goodnight and please congratulate Toby."_

"Ok Thanks. Goodnight Aria."

Just as she was finishing up the call, everyone came in. They all congratulated her and all fought over the newest addition to their family. As time went by, so did all their visitors, leaving only Hanna and Caleb.

"Han, are you alright?" Spencer asked, noticing Hanna seemed a bit off.

"Hm?" Hanna asked. "Uh yeah. Just tired." She smiled as she walked over to her. "He really is gorgeous Spence."

Spencer smiled as she squeezed Hanna hand.

"Well, we really should get going." Caleb said. "We still need to get Maddie from Ezra's."

"Goodnight." Hanna gave Spencer a hug. "Congrats."

"Thank you guys, for coming and for helping us so much."

"We were happy to help."

Caleb gave them one last smile before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Hanna, are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Um yeah. I'm fine."

"Han." Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing really. I guess I'm just going crazy I guess."

"_Going_ crazy?" Caleb laughed, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey." Hanna playfully smacked him.

"Seriously though, what's the matter?"

"Well when we went inside Spencer's room, I could swear I heard her say Aria's name, you know when she was getting off the phone."

"Hanna, you must of heard wrong. Aria's been gone for _four _years. None of you have heard from her. Besides, if Spencer knew _anything_ about her, don't you think she would've told you?"

"I guess." Hanna sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't over analyze this. You must've heard wrong."

"You're right. Spencer wouldn't keep something like that from all of us."

"See." Caleb assured.

Even though Caleb had almost completely convinced her she had heard wrong, something in her kept convincing her otherwise.

* * *

Aria drummed her fingers nervously along the steering wheel of Spencer's car. She found an empty parking spot and pulled into it. Should she go in? Was this a good idea? Probably not. But at this moment, she only cared about being a supporting friend and being by Spencer's side. Since it was way early in the morning, she figured nobody would be visiting her. Everyone was surely back at work so it was perfect timing. She knew it was risky, real risky, but Aria knew both Spencer and Toby would appreciate and be grateful for her visit. She took a deep breathe before finally deciding to go in. Finally reaching Spencer's room, she knocked softly on the door. _Here goes nothing._

"Come in." She heard Spencer call faintly.

"Hey there Mommy." Aria smiled as she came in, her arms filled with a teddy bear and balloon. Spencer was lying on the bed holding her baby boy.

"Aria?" Spencer shot up.

Aria walked over to Spencer's side and enveloped her in a tight hug which lead both girls to start crying.

"Thank you for coming." Spencer smiled wiping away her tears.

"I had too. I couldn't just sit there at home while you were here." Aria smiled. Her eyes wandered to the tiny bundle in her arms. She bent down and gave the little boy a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Spence, he's beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you want to hold him?"

Aria nodded as she took Ayden from Spencer.

"Hey there buddy." Aria cooed. "I'm your Auntie Aria. Together we're gonna have so much fun. You have the best person as a Mommy you know that?" She continued. "She's such an amazing friend and so caring and loving. You'll love her so much, just like I do."

Spencer smiled seeing her best friend say those wonderful words about her.

"There's so much you'll need to teach me about babies. You were so amazing with Olivia."

Spencer almost regretted saying this. She knew speaking about Olivia, or more specifically, back to when Olivia was little, was always hard for her. Aria gave her a weak smile before handing him back over.

"I'm here for you." Aria told her truthfully. "So how was the labor?"

"Painful." Spencer laughed. "But it's well worth it."

"It really is."

A few moments later, Toby woke up.

"Aria?" Toby asked. "You came."

"Yeah. I needed to make sure Spencer was Ok and I just couldn't wait to meet this little guy. I figured it'd be less of a risk to come earlier."

"Well thank you." Toby smiled. "I'm gonna go get coffee, do you guys want anything?"

"Just water." Spencer said.

"I'll take coffee too."

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

After a few minutes, a very familiar voice caused both girl's eyes to widen in shock.

"_Yeah, i'm at the hospital right now." They heard from outside. "Yeah. Just seeing how she is."_

"What do I do?" Aria asked. "I can't face her right now."

"Hide I guess?" Spencer said.

Aria nodded and nervously searched the room for a hiding spot. She decided the bathroom was probably the best spot.

"_I'll call you later. Love you."_

"H-hanna, hey" Spencer greeted her, as she came in.

"Hey?" Hanna replied, glancing around. "Who were you just talking too? Sounded like someone was in here."

"No one. Just Toby. He went to go get me something to drink so he called and asked what I wanted. He was on speaker phone so maybe you heard that?"

"Hm." Hanna simply said. "Maybe."

Spencer could tell she wasn't convinced. Not at all.

"So how's baby Ayden doing?"

"Great. Just fell asleep."

Aria listened in as both her friends engaged in a conversation. It'd been such a close call. She'd barely had enough time to hide. She knew she should face her friend, but Hanna was Hanna. Knowing her, she would spiral out of control and cause a huge scene. Spencer didn't deserve that. She sighed as she took out her phone and attempted to entertain herself. The minutes slowly passed, and Hanna made no attempt in leaving._Ugh._ Aria thought as she buried her face in her hands.

"Han, I thought you were working today?" Spencer asked a while later.

"I am, but not until later."

"Oh"

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey Ari-" Toby started, but stopped when he spotted Hanna. "Are you sure you only wanted water?" Toby was quick to fix his mistake.

"Yes babe. Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"Hey." Toby greeted Hanna.

"Hey Toby." She replied, giving him a funny look. "Well It's time for me to go. Take care."

They both watched as Hanna left and let out a huge sigh of relief when she was gone.

"That was close."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Toby asked. "I almost screwed up by saying her name."

"I know. I'm sorry." Spencer apologized. "Aria, you can come out now."

"That was close." Aria said stepping out. Toby handed her her drink. "Thanks."

"No problem. They ran out of your favorite so I just got you a Vanilla Latte."

"Thank you."

The minutes were quick to pass, and Aria decided it's be best to leave.

"Well, I think I should get going. Take care. He really is a precious little guy. You two did well." Aria smiled.

"Thanks." They both said.

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

* * *

Spencer was released from the hospital in no time. A week soon flew by, and it was now the beginning of January, the beginning of a new year, and pretty soon, for Aria, the beginning of her journey to fix what she broke four years ago. During that week, Spencer, Aria, and Toby had all been spoiling the newborn baby and incredibly happy with his arrival. Aria especially. She would spend just as much time as Spencer would with the newborn. Spencer was happy seeing the bond the two were sharing. Spencer had been avoiding and thinking of excuses so the girls or Ezra wouldn't come over, all that week. She would frequently ignore their calls and she would never get to calling them back. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't risk exposing Aria. Not after the Hospital incident.

"I think he's hungry." Aria said as she noticed Spencer coming back into the living room.

"Are you hungry baby boy?" Spencer cooed, taking him from Aria.

"You're doing great." Aria smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back. "For helping me out so much."

"You know I love too."

Spencer smiled.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want something?"

"No thanks."

Within seconds, Aria came back, finding Spencer burping the baby. Once she was done, she handed him to Aria.

"Could you watch him for a bit? I really need a shower."

Aria nodded. She rocked him in her arms for while until his eyes slowly shut.

"Lets go put you in your crib baby." Aria cooed.

She headed upstairs and just as she set him in the crib, Spencer came out of the shower.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.

Aria returned the smile and they both headed back downstairs. As they were doing so, they heard the front door open, probably Toby home from work early. But as they walked back into the living room, both were surprised to see who was standing there. Hanna and Emily. Upon seeing her, tears immediately formed in all their eyes. They all stood there in silent, as all four friends were at loss for words.

"Aria?" Hanna asked, her voice breaking, not sure if what she was seeing was actually her best friend or just a crazy hallucination.

Emily just stood silent. You could tell their breathing was spiraling out of control, as they analyzed this moment more. Aria moved closer to Spencer, lost and confused, not knowing what to do. Spencer wrapped her free arm around her.

"Aria." Hanna repeated, now more of a confirmation.

**A/N:WOOT! Finally an interaction with someone other than Spencer. So what did you guys think of this chapter? How will Hanna and Emily react? Please review! Can y'all be as lovely as you were on the previous chapter? I think so, cuz y'all are amazing. One a side note, we're two chapters closer to chapter 10!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Silence. All encompassing silence. It's a beautiful thing, if you think about it. Unless, of course it's thick with tension. And it surely was. They continued looking at each other, as if they didn't know each other at all. Soon though, those tear filled eyes turned into anger. Aria could tell Hanna was about to explode.

"L-let me explain." Aria cried.

Fury was immediately present in both their eyes.

"Explain what?" Hanna yelled. "Explain the fact that you left your daughter and Ezra? Or explain the fact that you completely disappeared for four years?"

Aria stood there silent.

"I mean goddamnit Aria. How could you do something like that? There was no valid reason for you to leave. How do you think Ezra felt? and what about Olivia?"

Aria started crying yet again. Spencer felt terrible, half of her for Aria, but also for both Hanna and Emily.

"Do you know how much pain you put them through? The struggles Ezra faced as a single dad?"

Hanna wiped away a few tears. Emily, as always, just stood there silent.

"We were so fucking worried Aria. _Al_l of us. You made us go through hell while you were off doing who knows what!" She screamed. " How could you just leave like that?"

"Han-"

"No." Hanna sniffled. "I'm not done yet."

Spencer wrapped Aria in a hug, attempting to comfort her.

"You missed out on so much of your daughter's life. She _needed_ you but you were never there for her. Do you know how heartbreaking it was always seeing her ask about her Mommy? But of course you wouldn't fucking care. Who are you? Because the Aria I knew would _never_ abandon anyone."

"Pleas-"

"Where were you on my wedding day?" Hanna cried. " You were suppose to be there standing next to me. Next to all of us. Where were you when I needed you to guide me when _my_ daughter was born. I needed your advice. I needed _you_." Hanna broke down.

"Han-"

"I can't believe this." She said wiping away her tears. "And you know what? You should've just stayed away. Because you don't exist to us anymore." Hanna spat. "Just leave and go back to wherever you were."

"Hanna, please."

"No Aria! None of us want you here. Just leave!"

"That's enough" Spencer yelled, seeing Aria breakdown. "Just stop Hanna."

Hanna shook her head.

"And how could _you_" she pointed at Spencer. "Keep this from us?"

"Because I asked her to." Aria said. "I wasn't ready to face you guys."

"Spencer, I can't believe you would keep this from us. Both of you were once my best friends, but I've learned that I can't trust _either_ of you."

"Ple-"

"I'm out of here." Hanna said as she headed towards the door, Emily following behind her.

"Please." Aria sighed. "J-just let me explain." Aria begged as she ran after them. "Please."

All of them were still in tears. They stared intently at each other as Aria stood holding the door open.

"Please." Aria begged again.

Hanna simply stormed off, while Emily gave her a disappointed, tearful look.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go." She said, rushing into Hanna's car.

Aria watched as her two best friends drove off before shutting the door. She turned to Spencer.

"I'm gonna be up in my room." She stated before running up, not giving Spencer time to ask questions.

* * *

Hanna and Emily drove in silence. Both too hurt and angry to really engage in a conversation.

"Momma,me hungwy." Hanna's daughter called from the backseat.

Hanna wiped her tear stained face before looking back.

"Ok princess." She forced a smile. "Do you mind if we stop somewhere to eat?" She asked Emily.

"It's fine." She smiled back.

Soon they were seated inside the Grille. Hanna tried not to bring up the subject, as she didn't want to get upset, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you believe all this?" Hanna asked. "I mean, how could they?"

Emily only shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all you're gonna do?" Hanna asked in disbelief. "Shrug your shoulders? She's been gone for all this time and all you're gonna do is shrug?

"Well what did you want me to do or say?" Emily snapped back. "Run into her arms and pretend she hasn't been gone for four years?"

"Of course not." Hanna raised her voice. "But you could've at least backed me up, I don't know. Yelled at her. Anything. Not just stand there not saying anything."

"I was shocked Hanna! Hurt!I didn't know what to say." Emily cried.

"And you think I wasn't?" Hanna asked. She sighed as she picked at her food. "I mean at first I felt happy, relieved that she was OK. But then that just made me much angrier. Seeing her standing there next to Spencer as if nothing had happened. She's unbelievable."

Emily nodded slightly. Hanna sighed as she picked up her food.

"I was so close to actually staying and hearing what she had to say, but I was so angry." She sighed. "Maybe I should've let her."

"No!" Emily replied almost immediately. "We did the right thing by leaving. She doesn't deserve to explain. Because _nothing_, absolutely nothing, could justify her leaving." Emily's voice grew angrier. "Nothing can make up for all those years she made us all suffer. For what she put both Ezra and Olivia through."

This shocked Hanna, she wouldn't expect this reaction from Emily. She was almost always the most understanding and forgiving out of them all. She just stared at Emily who once again was in tears.

"And I don't know about you but Spencer is just as guilty. I mean if she knew she was back, she couldn't bother to tell us? She's letting her stay at her house, she helped her get back here."

"I really don't know what to think anymore." Hanna sighed.

"Well do whatever you want, but I'm _never_ forgiving either of them." Emily stated before storming out.

Hanna sat there in silence as she watched her daughter eat. She continued picking at her food. She wasn't even hungry. She was so confused. She was beyond angry with both Spencer and Aria, but a part of her told her maybe she should try and listen to Aria. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She smiled seeing how messy her daughter's face got. Maddie looked up at her and smiled back. She loved her daughter more than anything and enjoyed all the little moments she spent with her. She was thankful for them. She couldn't imagine why Aria would leave and miss out on moments like these. Aria loved her daughter more than anything when she was born. She immediately turned into her everything. That's why Hanna was so confused. How could Aria say she loved her daughter, and then leave? She wiped Maddie's face clean and left the Grille. But instead of going home, decided that Aria must've had a real excuse for leaving so abruptly, so she decided that she'd give her a chance.

* * *

"Aria, can I come in?" Spencer asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah." She heard Aria whisper.

It broke Spencer's heart to see Aria the way she was. She'd obviously been crying this whole time, and she felt horrible that neither Emily nor Hanna gave her the chance to explain. Spencer couldn't blame them completely though. She had felt the same way the day Aria had called her, but now, after giving her the opportunity to explain, they were back to the great friends they were before. She was sure in no time, Hanna and Emily would come around.

"You OK?" Spencer asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I guess." She replied, wiping away some tears. "I mean I knew I'd have to face them eventually, but I wanted to be ready. I didn't want us to meet again the way we did."

"I understand." Spencer said.

"And I knew they would have that reaction, I well deserved all they yelling, but part of me was hoping they'd be understanding like you."

"They'll come around." Spencer assured. "They love you. We all just missed you and right now, they're probably really confused."

"I'm not so sure they will." Aria sighed. "I mean if only they'd let me explain, I mean you listened to me, why can't they?"

"You know how they both are. Hanna just reacts without thinking completely, but sooner or later she'll rethink the situation and as always, will understand. As for Emily, you know how she is, but she too will eventually come back for an explanation. I'm almost sure of it."

"I really do hope so." Aria placed her hand over Spencer's. "Spence, I'm really sorry I made you do this. I dragged you into my mess. I'll fix it though. It's not fair that they're mad at you. I'm the only one they should be mad at."

"They'll get over it." Spencer smiled.

"I'm just afraid."

"They'll understand. And trust me, they'll forgive you. I did."

"I hope so." Aria replied, giving a weak smile.

"So, when do you plan on telling your parents you're back?" Spencer asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. They probably hate me too."

"They don't. I'm sure of that. Your parent's were heartbroken when you disappeared, but they always worry about you. Ella especially. Deep down, she's been hopeful you'd come back one day."

"I've really missed them." Aria voice broke.

"And they've missed you. We all have."

Aria smiled and leaned into a hug.

"How did Ezra take it?" She finally asked.

Spencer sighed.

"He was broken beyond repair." Spencer admitted.

Hearing this caused Aria heart to break and she couldn't stop the tears that followed.

"We don't have to talk about this."

"N-no. I wanna know. Please."

Spencer nodded.

"At first, he was both angry and hurt. He spent days trying to analyze why you left. He went crazy honestly. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or anything. He became an Ezra that no one knew. He was always either angry or crying. He just couldn't pinpoint why you would leave Olivia. At first he couldn't understand why you would leave him, since you loved him, but soon he gave up on that. He was just really upset and angered by the fact that you left Olivia."

"So he hates me." Aria whimpered. "The guy I love the most, now hates me forever."

"He doesn't" Spencer assured.

"How could he not?"

"Aria, we all see it in him. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's still crazy in love with you."

Aria wiped away her tears and gave Spencer a weak smile.

"But knowing him, he'll never forgive me." Aria sighed.

"When you feel ready, go see him. Talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I guess" Aria sighed. "So, tell me about Olivia." Aria smiled.

"What can I say? She's amazing."

Aria smiled, trying hard not to cry.

"She's beautiful. She reminds me so much of you. Just everything about her screams 'Aria'." Spencer explained. "Her personality, her eyes, and lets not forget, the same thick headed skull and stubbornness just like yours."

Aria laughed softly.

"She truly is amazing. Ezra's done a heck of a job with her."

"I-I wish I hadn't left." Aria admitted.

"We all do. But that's in the past. You're here now, and you can still fix everything."

"Thanks" She smiled. "Well, I can't stay hidden in this house forever. I can't keep hiding. Not anymore. I'm gonna head out for a bit. Maybe on a walk. The mall. Not really sure. I just need to go out for a bit. Maybe I'll even start by facing my parents tonight."

"Really?" Spencer asked, her eyes growing wide. "You don't have to, not until you're ready."

"I need to start somewhere." Aria sighed.

"Ok. Take care though and if you need anything, call me." Spencer told her sincerely.

"Thank you." Aria smiled. "I'll see you later."

Aria grabbed her coat and headed out. To be honest, Aria didn't know what might happen now that she finally left the house. But she needed to breathe. Think everything over. She was afraid of what might happen, but she had to start somewhere.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: y'all are amazing! Over 20 reviews last chapter! Thanks! Anyways, really hope you enjoy this chapter! (I Posted earlier but it wasn't working)**

"Daddy!" Olivia yelled from the living room. "Come on!"

Ezra laughed softly to himself as he slipped on his shoe. She was always so impatient when she was excited about something, just like, he sighed, just like Aria.

"I'm coming." He stated as he came downstairs.

Olivia ran to him and tugged on his arm.

"Come on"

"Honey, we still need to eat lunch."

"But Daddy! I'm so excited."

"Livs, the carnival isn't going anywhere."

Ever since he could remember, he'd made it a tradition to go to the annual Rosewood Winter carnival every year. Olivia loved it. And now with his teaching job at Hollis just two weeks away, he wanted to enjoy his time with his daughter as much as possible.

"But Dad-"

Ezra gave her a warning look.

"Fine." She huffed as she made her way into the kitchen.

Ezra chuckled at his daughter's behavior and followed after her.

"What do you want for lunch sweetie?"

Olivia didn't reply.

"Is Livey mad?" Ezra asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I just want to go to the carnival _now_ Daddy."

"Hey, we still have time, the carnival is going on all night."

"I'm just so excited."

Ezra laughed.

"I know. I am too, but the sooner we eat, the sooner we'll be there." Ezra smiled. "Now how about some chicken noodle soup?"

Olivia gave him a small smile and nodded.

"That's my girl." Ezra kissed her forehead. "Now why don't you help Daddy?"

* * *

Aria really wasn't sure where she was going. She just needed to breathe for a bit. She knew she had to face everyone, tell them why she left, but it scared her. She wasn't ready, not strong enough of what the outcome might be. Emily and Hanna hadn't taken it well at all, so she couldn't even imagine how Ezra and her parents would react. She continued walking along Rosewood's streets, before stopping by The Brew, in desperate need of caffeine. She knew going there was risky, as it was Rosewood's most popular coffee shop, but she was tired of hiding and if she were to run into someone, so be it.

Waiting for her order, she decided to take in her surroundings. She had missed Rosewood so much, despite all the drama she went through as a teen. She loved it, it was where she grew up. It's where she experienced so many wonderful memories, such as meeting Ezra and having Olivia. Her mood dropped as she thought about them too. She could hardly contain herself anymore. Wanting to know what that energetic curly haired, hazel eyed baby girl turned out to be. To hold her close to her and make up for all those years she spent without her. Wanting to see Ezra again, do the same with him. Apologize for leaving abruptly, for giving him full responsibility for _their_ daughter. Aria tried holding back her tears, knowing that it would be so hard to win back their hearts. Her eyes continued to wander, only breaking away when she heard her order being called out. She mumbled a quick "Thanks", before she headed for the door. She froze when she almost bumped into someone.

"Aria." Hanna simply said.

"Um hey." Aria simply said, trying to hold back tears as she recalled her earlier reaction.

Hanna seemed to notice, because she immediately spoke up again.

"Look." She sighed. "I-im sorry about earlier."

"It's fine really. You don't want to hear me out. I get it."

"Aria." She let out an exasperated sigh. "It was just so hard, so confusing, so so, I can't even explain, seeing you again. Just standing there, as if you haven't been gone all these years."

"I know that." Aria stated. "I tried explaining. I really did. I know nothing can really justify my leaving, but if only you could hear me out. I want to tell you."

"I know. I just let my hurt and anger take over me.I'm sorry." She apologized.

Aria stared at her before giving her a small nod and smile.

"But I want to listen." Hanna smiled. "I know you, you wouldn't just leave like that. So can we please talk?"

Aria was shocked Hanna was giving her the chance to explain. She somehow knew deep down that she would come around, but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I would love that." Aria smiled.

"Come on." Hanna reached for her hand."Lets go on a drive and you can tell me all i've been wanting to know."

"Thanks." She told her sincerely. "For giving me a chance."

Hanna's eyes filled with tears when she met Aria's sincere eyes. She leaned in and hugged her tight as the tears started spilling.

"I'm just glad you're back and safe." Hanna confessed through her sobs.

"So am I."

"Come on." Hanna smiled. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"I'm so excited." Olivia squealed. "Can we go on the merry-go-round, on the ferris wheel, on the roller coaster, on everything Daddy?"

"Anything you want baby."

Olivia smiled at him as she held onto his hand.

"I love you Daddy." She confessed. "You're the best Daddy in the whole world."

Ezra smiled hearing his daughter say this. He bent down and picked her up, resting her on his hip.

"And I love you." He cooed. "So so much."

Olivia nuzzled his neck, as she played with the locket on her neck. She almost never took it off. It was as if she felt connected and close to Aria when she wore it. It was one of the most important things she owned, and would almost go crazy when she would accidentally misplace it. The necklace held so much hope and love. It was as if Olivia thought if she were ever to lose it, she would completely lose any memory or connection she had with her mother, and that was the last thing she wanted. Ezra watched as she delicately traced the initials on it as she frowned.

"I love Mommy too." She whispered. "I just wish she was here."

Ezra closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know." He said

"Do you still love Mommy?" Olivia suddenly asked."Even though she's not here."

Ezra hesitated, not sure of the response he should give her.

"Very much." He finally answered in a very much defeated tone.

Olivia gave him a big smile and kissed his cheek, his answer obviously making her happy. Ezra put her back down and held her hand as they both made their way into the carnival.

* * *

By the time they reached the Carnival, both girls were in tears. On the way there Aria had explained everything, and being the best friend she was, Hanna forgave her immediately.

"I-im sorry I just left like that." Aria said, as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Don't be." Hanna said, wiping away her tears. "I should be the one apologizing, for my behavior, for assuming the worst."

"Don't apologize. You didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell any of us before?" Hanna asked. "You could've trusted us."

"I know. But, I just couldn't stay here. I couldn't"

Hanna fixed her smeared mascara before smiling at Aria.

"Well like I said earlier, I'm just happy you're here."

Aria returned the smile.

"Thanks."

"Mommy, Mommy" Maddie called. "Horsey"

"Yes baby, do you want to go on it?"

"Yes." The toddler squealed.

Aria smiled looking at Hanna's daughter. She was happy she had a daughter, but felt slightly saddened by the fact that she had missed out on little moments like these with her own daughter.

"She really is a cutie." Aria smiled. "How old is she?"

"Thanks." Hanna told her. "She just turned two back in August."

Aria didn't say anything else, but just smiled.

"Momma, lets go."

"Ok sweetie."

Soon, Aria, Hanna, and Maddie made their way into the overly packed carnival. Aria hadn't felt this happy or relaxed in a while. She was glad she had fixed things with Hanna, it proved she was one step closer to being able to fix things. And she really did hope she could.

"Maddie, why don't you ask Auntie Aria to go on the horsies with us?"

Maddie hid shyly into Hanna's neck, but smiled as she did so.

"Come on, ask her."

"Autie Awia?" She asked. "Want horsies?"

"Of course sweetie." Aria laughed, before following them.

* * *

"That was so much fun Daddy!" Olivia squealed. "Can we go again?"

"Livs, we've already been on the carousel three times." Ezra laughed. "How about we give the other rides a shot and then we can come back later?"

"Ok." Olivia smiled. "Can we go on the tea cups?"

"Of course."

Ezra handed the worker the tickets as they made their way to the purple tea cup, chosen of course, by Olivia. As they waited for the ride to start, Ezra's eyes wandered over to the crowd of people at the Carnival. He had to do a double take and rubbed his eyes, for he could've sworn he saw Aria, or at least the side of her,among that busy crowd. He quickly shook his head as he realized how crazy he was being. Here he was, trying to get over Aria, yet now it was getting worse and to the point where he was actually seeing her. Ezra was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the ride had started, and now ended.

"Did you like the tea cups?" Olivia asked.

"I loved them."

"Me too." She smiled. "Can we go on the roller coaster?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She assured him. "I'm a big girl."

"It might be too scary for you."

"No it won't. It doesn't go upside down."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes Daddy. It's a kiddie coaster. It's not scary."

"Ok. Lets go then."

After several rounds of screaming and fun, Ezra decided it was time to get them both something to eat.

"Hey, what do you want to eat sweetie?"

"Can I get a corn dog?" She asked. "And a lemonade?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Come on, we'll go eat and then we can go on more rides."

"Ok."

They both walked to the corn dog stand and waited in the very long line. As they waited, Olivia reached up to her neck, to play with her necklace only to realize that it was gone, along with her scarf. Tears immediately filled her eyes. She didn't even let her father know, before running off. As she was running, tears kept spilling from her eyes. She couldn't lose the locket. She couldn't lose the only thing she had of her mother. She panicked as her eyes wandered where she had previously been. She couldn't see anything. She ran back to the roller coaster and her eyes filled with happiness as she spotted a purple bundle along with something shiny next to it. She ran to it as fast as a five year old could and brought the locket up to her chest, not caring about the scarf at all. Once the happy moment had passed, it seemed as if she was somewhere else. She looked around, not knowing where she was anymore, and most importantly, not knowing how to get back to Ezra. Again, tears filled her eyes, but this time, tears of fear. She ran all over the place, in hopes of finding her father, but the place was so crowded. Defeated and tired, she made her way to an abandoned bench by a food cart and sat there and cried, in hopes that someone would come find her.

* * *

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked.

"Two corn dogs and two lemonades." He said.

"Would that be all?"

Ezra turned to ask Olivia if she wanted cotton candy, but that's when she realized she wasn't there. Immediately, he forgot about his order, as his father instincts kicked in. He panicked like never before, tears filling his eyes. He glanced around, in hopes of seeing her, but he didn't. He tried to control his breathing and get rid of the huge lump in his throat, but he couldn't. He'd never felt so much fear in his life. He had no idea where Olivia could be. He couldn't think straight. He pushed his way through the crowd, calling her name during the process. He'd already informed security, but he would do anything to find her. He had to find her. He didn't care how crowded or packed or big this place was, he would search every part of it until he found her. He couldn't lose her. Not her too.

* * *

"Hey Han, I think I'm gonna take a walk and just think for a bit." Aria informed.

They'd just gotten off the carousel. She enjoyed the past hours she'd spent with Hanna and Maddie, but all of it was just a bit too overwhelming.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, just wanna take a walk and think for a little." She smiled weakly.

"Ok. Just call me, and I'll meet you somewhere later."

"Ok."

Aria shoved her hands in her coat pockets as she felt the cold wind hit her. She smiled as she observed every part of the place. She loved the winter carnival as a little girl, and she was glad she was back at it again. After walking for a while, she heard her stomach growling. She laughed to herself, realizing she hadn't really eaten at all. She saw a salad bar in the distance and made her way towards it. As she was waiting in line, she heard soft sobs in the distance. She ignored them at first, but they wouldn't go away. She made her way towards the crying and was met with a girl,she was wearing a pink beanie atop her head, and her thick coat, made it hard for Aria to see her face, but she would assume she was about four or five. She sitting on a bench, with her knees up to her chest, sobbing loudly into them and clutching something in her hands. She sat by her and gently spoke to her.

"Sweetie." She said softly. "Why are you crying? Are you lost?"

She saw the small child nod, still not looking up.

"What happened? Where are your parents?"

She still had her head buried but she spoke.

"I-i was with Daddy, but I ran off."

"Why did you do that? You know you should always stay with your parents." Aria told her gently.

She placed her hand on the little girls shoulder and almost pulled away when she felt a certain spark, as if the touch was familiar. She quickly ignored it, as she rubbed the child's back.

"I lost the necklace my Mommy gave me." She choked out. "So I came back to find it."

"You should've told your Daddy. He would've helped you."

"I-i know." She whimpered. " But I can't lose that locket. Mommy gave it to me when I was a baby."

"Did you find it?"

The girl nodded, her cries now subsiding.

"Come on, I'll help you look for your Daddy. He must be worried sick."

Aria stood up, but the child made no attempt in moving.

"I'll help you. I promise." She assured.

This seemed to convince the girl. She wiped away her tears as she stood up, still on the bench. Aria breathing was caught in her throat as she was met with the same hazel eyes identical to hers. The little girl too, stood still, not daring to blink not once. Aria could feel the tears forming in her eyes, not even bothering to hold them back. Nothing was needed to know or prove who the little girl in front of her was. Her mind quickly wandered back to that precious face of that one year old baby she had to leave behind. The same face that was staring back at her this very moment. This was all so overwhelming. She noticed the little girl too had now started tearing up. Had she scared her with her reaction? She tried to calm down, but how could she when her own daughter was staring right back at her? Her beautiful baby girl. _Her _baby. Aria bit the inside of her cheek, in attempt to mask the sobs awaiting to escape from her.

She reached out and gently wiped away her daughter's tears with trembling fingers. She wanted to hug her tight. Kiss her all over. Give her soothing words, make her feel better, but she couldn't. Olivia probably didn't know who she was. She was just a stranger to her. And doing that would frighten her. They stood there silent, still staring at each other. Olivia reached out and mimicked her mother's previous actions, wiping away the uncontrollable tears falling from her eyes. Olivia let her hands roam over Aria's face, as if she was inspecting her? Making sure she was real. This moment was just too much for them, both consumed in each other, not even hearing the faint "Olivia's" coming from the search team, in the background. And then came the one simple word that made Aria's heart ache with happiness.

"Mommy?" She asked in disbelief. her hands dropping to her sides.

**A/N: AHH so she finally ran into Olivia! And aren't y'all happy Aria and Hanna are buddies again? Anyways, now that she's seen her daughter, more drama is bound to happen. And when Ezra's see's her? Ah, what will happen? LOL. Anyways, please review! They always make me happy. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Holy fucking baconators! Over 30 reviews for chapter 10! AHH! I can't even… AHH! Y'all are so awesome!Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the mother/daughter moment, but what happens now?**

"Olivia" Ezra continued calling, pushing his way through the crowd.

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He'd been looking for almost half an hour and still no sign of her. He kept wondering why she would run off like that. She knew better than that. What if someone had kidnapped her? What if she was hurt? All these crazy thoughts kept running through his head. A lot of the carnival's workers were helping him look, but none of them had luck.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitz." One of the workers came up to him. "Still no sign of her."

He sighed.

"Thanks." He replied, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

Ezra gave her a small nod and watched as she walked away. He continued inspecting every part of the carnival as he made his way further back.

"Ezra?" He heard a familiar voice call.

He turned at the sound of Hanna's voice.

"Ezra, what's wrong."She asked noticing the tears in his eyes. "Where's Liv?"

"S-she's missing." He choked out. "She wandered off, I didn't even notice, and now we can't find her."

"What? I'm sorry." Hanna cried. "Come on, I'll help you find her."

"Thanks."

"I'll look at the game and food stands, you go near the food stands by the rides."

"Ok. Please call me if you find her."

"I will. You do the same."

Hanna went her way, as Ezra went his. Hanna wanted to call Aria and tell her Olivia was lost, but it wouldn't be the right time for her to see her daughter. She gave Ezra one last glance, before making her way to the game stands.

Ezra was growing more anxious by the minute. He was so thankful he'd run into Hanna, she would be of great help in finding her. He was approaching the salad bar, when he spotted a little girl standing on a bench, next to a women. As he looked more carefully, he noticed it was Olivia. Not caring about anything but his daughter, he sprinted across.

"Olivia." He cried as he reached her.

Aria stood frozen once she realized what was happening. She was seeing Ezra for the first time in four years. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, and she was fighting the tears awaiting to escape.

Ezra took Olivia into his arms and hugged her tightly, not noticing who the women beside them was.

"Don't you ever wander off like that again." He cried into her hair. "You scared Daddy so much."

When Olivia didn't respond, but instead wiggled out of his embrace, it was then he turned and his eyes locked with those he loved so much.

He tried to control his breathing as he was trying to take in what he was seeing. He stared at her intently, actually making sure it was her. He noticed she'd started crying, he wanted to cry too. She was back. She was actually back. He was so grateful she was alive and safe, so many were the times where he thought the worst had happened. But his anger quickly built up inside of him. He gave Aria a very angry and hateful look, causing even more tears to fall from her eyes. He broke eye contact and picked up his daughter.

"Come on Olivia." He told her. "We're going home."

Olivia was very confused. She didn't say anything, just nuzzled into Ezra's neck.

Aria watched as the two loves of her life walked away from her. She never broke eye contact with her daughter. She watched them both go before she could no longer see them. Did Olivia really know she was her mother? Why did she call her Mommy? She would've loved to talk to her more, but Ezra had interrupted their little moment. Ezra. Oh how she missed him. Seeing his face, seeing all of him. She just wanted to kiss him so bad when she saw him, but judging by the look he threw her way, he'd made it clear that he was beyond angry with her. She sat down on the bench, as she started feeling sick. She kicked her foot slightly, when she felt a little clink. She bent down to pick up the shiny chain on the ground. It was the locket she'd given her daughter just a few days before she left.

_Aria walked into her daughter's room and glanced around. She would really miss this place. Ezra and her had worked so hard on making the Nursery the best it could be, spending most of Aria's pregnancy on it. She smiled thinking back to those days, back to the happy days._

"_Momma."_

_Aria walked to her daughter and took her out of her crib._

"_What is it baby girl? Did you have a nice nap?" She cooed._

_Olivia only snuggled closer to her._

"_You know, your birthday is only a few days away, you're gonna be turning one. Can you believe that?" She asked as if she would get an answer. "And Daddy has that meeting with that publisher in just a couple of weeks. Isn't that exciting? Daddy can be a really great author. He's already an amazing professor."_

_Aria took a seat on the rocking chair._

"_I love you so much." Aria confessed as she started crying._

_She was glad Ezra wasn't home from work yet, she didn't want to be seen crying._

"_Please, always remember that. You and your daddy are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and it's gonna hurt me so much to leave you two behind." She continued sobbing._

_She pecked Olivia's cheek. _

"_I'm gonna miss you so much baby." She sniffled,stroking her hair. "But Daddy's an incredible man. He'll take very good care of you."_

_Aria reached into her pocket and pulled out something._

"_Look, I want you to always wear this. I want you to know I'll always be close to you." She said as she slipped the necklace onto her daughter's tiny neck. "See, there's a O, a D, and an F. Olivia Daisy Fitz. But on the inside, there's a picture of all of us. That way you always know that both your Daddy and I love you very much, but especially, that I will always love you." She said._

_She wiped away her tears as she watched Olivia suck on her thumb. If only Olivia could understand all Aria had told her. She kissed her daughter's forehead as she made her way down to the living room._

"_Remember," She sniffled. "Daddy can't know I'm leaving. He'll be heartbroken." She stated " So don't you go telling him." She laughed softly, trying to lighten up her mood._

_Olivia only giggled._

"_I love you princess." Aria stated. "Always."_

Aria wiped away her tears recalling that day. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aria? What's wrong?"

"Hanna." She broke down. "I saw them." She cried. "I saw Ezra and Olivia."

Hanna took a seat beside her and hugged her tight. She didn't say anything, letting her cry on her shoulder as she comforted her.

"Come on." Hanna soothed. "Let's get you home and we can talk all about it there."

Aria gave her a small nod, wiping away her tears.

* * *

Ezra through the couch cushion forcefully across the living room.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

He was so thankful Olivia had fallen asleep just moments ago. He was dreading the moment she would wake up and ask about her Mom. He was more than sure Oliva knew that Aria was her mother. She knew every little detail about her face. Luckily for him though, as soon as she was seated in her carseat, she fell asleep. Probably due to the shock of seeing Aria. Aria. Why did she come back? Especially now that he was so ready to finally move on.

He kicked the coffee table, knocking down all on it.

How could she be back? Just like that. As if nothing had been wrong. What angered him even more was the fact that as soon as he saw her, he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her with all that want that's been building up inside of him for the past four years. He couldn't lie to himself. He still loved her, more than anything, but his hurt and anger was too much for him. How could she be back just like that? He thought again. He felt the anger boiling inside of him. How could Ella and Byron not tell him? Because he was almost sure they were helping her out. But they would get their well deserved yelling when he see's them again._Ugh._

And finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down crying. Why had she hurt him so much? He still felt the same exact pain he felt that day she left them. The never ending pain he always felt.

_Ezra rolled over, reaching out to pull Aria close to him, but was met with the cold sheets instead. He shrugged it off, thinking she'd gone to the bathroom or with Olivia._

_A few minutes passed, and she still hadn't returned. He got up from bed, pulling on some boxers on his way out. He checked the bathroom and she wasn't there. He went into the nursery, and sure enough she was there. She was holding Olivia as she was crying. He grew confused, seeing her fully clothed, it was strange for her to be up this early on a weekend. She definitely wasn't a morning person._

"_Aria? Are you OK?"_

_He could tell he'd startled her. She was quick to wipe her tears away as she placed Olivia back in her crib._

_Instead of replying, she walked over to Ezra and kissed him with such passion neither had experienced before. It almost seemed like a goodbye kiss. Was it? Was that why she'd been all affectionate lately._

"_I'm sorry." She simply whispered as she pulled away. "I'm so sorry."_

_Ezra gave her a puzzled look, which she chose to ignore. She walked out of the room, but not before giving Olivia one last kiss, which caused the infant to cry for her mother. Ezra rushed to Olivia's side, comforting her as he followed Aria. It was then that he froze when he saw the two suitcases waiting by the door._

"_Aria? What's going on?" He asked._

_Aria swallowed the lump in her throat, ignoring his question._

"_Please. Just tell me."_

_Aria turned, her eyes red and swollen._

"_I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said as she made her way towards the door._

_Ezra was quick to run after her, grabbing her arm._

"_What do you mean?" He asked angrily._

"_I'm leaving."_

_Ezra stood speechless. She was leaving? How could she?_

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" Ezra asked, feeling his heart beating faster._

"_I just can't" Aria sobbed. "I can't" She finished with a whisper._

"_Aria, please don't do this. Please don't do this to us. Don't do this to your daughter."_

"_I need to. I'm sorry. I just need to go. I'm sorry."_

"_You're sorry?" Ezra asked bitterly. "I highly doubt that. If you were sorry, you wouldn't be fucking leaving " He screamed. "What did we do wrong?"He asked in a whisper._

"_Nothing. Both of you are perfect. I love you both more than anything. It's me." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go now."_

"_Aria please don't do this." He begged, tears brimming from his eyes._

_Aria only sobbed harder. She walked over to them and gave them each one last kiss._

"_Momma." Olivia cried, holding out her arms. "Momma."_

"_Please." He begged again, this time more desperate."Please." He repeated._

_Aria sobbed into her hands before looking up._

"_I'm sorry." She simply said._

_Ezra watched as she walked away. Not even daring to go after her. He was too weak. He slowly sunk onto the couch, now holding a sleeping baby._

"_Why Aria?" He whispered. "Why?" He whimpered. "I'll never be complete without you."_

And it was true, the past four years, Ezra never felt complete. There was always that missing piece to his heart, to his life. He still couldn't understand why'd she left. And now, finally seeing her again, it angered him like never before. Seeing her with Olivia broke his heart. He could see the way Aria looked at Olivia. But he couldn't just give in easily. She hadn't even bothered to explain or talk to him when she saw him, though Ezra knew he'd given her no time to do so. Buy he was too hurt when he saw her. All those terrible memories from that day, swarmed their way back into him. He sighed in defeat, taking a drink of his scotch he'd poured himself moments ago.

"Why Aria? Why did you have to come back? Why can't I hate you?" He asked himself. "Why is it that i'm still so madly in love with you?"

* * *

"Aria?" Spencer asked rushing to the door. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna go put Maddie down." Hanna stated, taking her sleeping daughter upstairs.

"Aria what happened?" Spencer asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I-i saw them today." Aria sobbed. "I saw my Olivia."

"Y-you did?" Spencer asked in disbelief

Aria nodded and sobbed louder.

"She's so beautiful. So precious. My beautiful baby girl."

"What happened?

Aria leaned into Spencer and cried into her chest. Just then Hanna came back down.

"I-i was waiting in line to get a salad, then I heard someone crying." She whimpered. "I followed it, and, and, and then I realized it was Olivia. No one needed to tell me it was her. I knew it. I _felt_ it." She sniffled. "I saw my baby girl. And I couldn't even hug her or anything."

"Aria, i'm so sorry" Hanna said sincerely.

"I think she know's i'm her Mom. She called me Mommy." Aria said."You know how much my heart ached hearing her say that?" Aria asked. "And she still has the locket I gave her. She still has it." She said pulling it out of her jacket. "But she dropped it when Ezra took her."

Aria had managed to calm down.

"So you saw Ezra too?"

Aria nodded, holding back the tears.

"Yes. He came to get her, he was so worried about Olivia, he loves her so much." Aria smiled thinking back. "But when he saw me, you should've seen the look he gave me. It was full of anger,so much anger, h-he didn't say anything. He just walked away with Olivia as if he hadn't seen me at all." Aria cried.

"I wanted to run into his arms. I've missed them both so much." She continued.

"He was shocked. Just like I was." Hanna stated.

"You two are cool now?" Spencer asked.

Hanna nodded.

"And I'm sorry Spence for all of earlier."She added.

Spencer gave her a smile.

"Aria, I think you need to talk to him."

"I know. But i'm so scared."

"We'll be here for you."

"Knowing him, he won't wanna talk."

"Well you won't know until you try."

"I guess." Aria sighed. "Olivia is beautiful." Aria repeated. "Words can't describe what went through me when I saw her."

Hanna and Spencer both smiled.

"She's just perfect. Ezra's done a great job."

"Just go talk to him."

"I will. I promise.I just need time to cool off. Let him cool off. Besides," Aria smiled. "I need to return the locket." Aria said.

"There you go, an excuse to get started" Hanna encouraged.

Aria smiled but it soon faded.

"What if he never let's me see her?"

Spencer and Hanna exchanged looks. Knowing Ezra, he probably wouldn't let Aria see Olivia.

"He can't keep you away from your daughter." Hanna stated.

"After leaving like that, he thinks I'm the worst mother and he will keep her away."

"Just talk to him. I'm sure after you guys talk, he will for sure let you see her."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will."

Aria thought about it for a second. She sighed.

"Do you guys think i can get them both back?"

"I'm almost sure of it. Ezra still loves you, even though he hides it, he loves you. Just wait and see, you'll get your little family back in no time."Spencer assured

"I really do hope so."

* * *

The following morning, Ezra woke up next to a sleeping Olivia. He hadn't even realized she'd snuggled in during the middle of the night. He watched his sleeping daughter, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He was beyond frightened on what Olivia would ask about the previous day, but most importantly, how he would reply. Olivia began stirring shortly after.

"Good morning Daddy." She whispered.

"Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

Ezra gave her a small smile as she snuggled close to him.

"Daddy?" She asked in almost a whisper. "Was that really Mommy yesterday?"

Ezra shut his eyes, stroking his daughters curls as he thought on an answer.

"She looked just like her. And she was crying a lot. I think it is Mommy." Olivia stated. "Maybe she didn't know who I was."

"I don't know Livs." He told her.

"But you saw her Daddy, you should know."

"I'm sorry I didn't really see her. It probably wasn't her though.I've told you, she's really busy."

"But I think it was. She looked exactly like the picture on the locket. It was Mommy."

"Livs, I don't know."

"Don't you want to know? Don't you want to find her?" Olivia asked, tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, don't cry." Ezra soothed.

"I just want to see her."

"I know. I'll check and see if it was her." Ezra assured. "I'll help you find her."

"Promise?"

Ezra sighed. He couldn't promise her. After all, he wasn't even sure if he wanted Aria near Olivia after all that happened. So instead he just smiled.

"Come on, we're going to Aunt Emily's." He replied, being quick to switch the subject.

* * *

Ezra tried containing his anger as he drove to the Montgomery household. He'd just dropped off Olivia at Emily's. He knew he would probably run into Aria, but he didn't care. He had to make his anger known loud and clear. How could both Byron and Ella keep this from him? They knew how much they were hurting, yet they kept Aria's return a secret. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Ezra, what a surprise." Ella smiled. "Where's Olivia."

Ezra didn't say anything, instead just storming in.

"Ezra, what's wrong?"

His nostrils flared as his face turned red.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I'll tell you what's wrong. You knew your daughter was back, kept her hidden and didn't even bother to tell me? I mean, don't you think I deserved to know? I could've been better prepared. Do you know what happened yesterday? Olivia ran into her at the carnival, and now all she's asking about is her Mommy. Do you how confused she is? How confused we both are? While you're just standing here as if nothing were wrong. How could you do this?" Ezra asked.

Ella stood there silent. He hadn't even noticed Byron had walked in during his rambling. They stared at him as if they were _shocked? _But why would they be shocked.

"What do you mean Aria's back?" They both asked in disbelief.

**A/N: UH-OH! What now? Please be amazing and review! :) Anywho, I know y'all are dying to know why Aria left, but bear with me, it will be revealed very very soon! Anyways, Hope you all have a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! I apologize for any errors, but I just got back from a New Years party, and its almost 5am so im tired and didnt proof read. But hope you still enjoyed! And more Ezria drama/interaction will hapen in the next chapters.**


End file.
